


No Control

by Vegorott



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chase is being...Chase, Emotional Manipulation, Jack was tricked, Lao Mang Lone Soup, M/M, Manipulation, Serious Story, Wuya's there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Jack has made a grave mistake. Drinking the Lao Mang Long Soup and becoming a monster with no control of his new true form. Chase discovers what Jack had done and is now forced to watch over Jack to make sure he does not go on a complete rampage.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack muttered to himself as he limped through the woods, ankle twisted, heli-pack broken and all of his Jack-bots destroyed, wasn't today just a perfect day. Those stupid monks beat him, once again, and he lost the Wu. At least Chase wasn't there to see him fail, this time, every time he saw that look of annoyance and disgust in Chase's eyes, Jack just wanted to run away and cry. Why couldn't he do something right for once? Anything? Something? Please? Why does he even bother anymore? He should just give up, stay home, go to school and live the normal life that his parents want him to. To be a doctor or a lawyer or something boring like that.

Jack didn't want a normal life, he wants to live beyond what people say life is. He wants to live a life of excitement, where his inventions are big and powerful and indestructible. A life where no one would ever dream of mocking him, where they would grovel at his feet and beg for the mercy that this world never gave him. The mercy that he was refused because of who he was. His albinism made him an outcast enough, but his intelligence made him even more of one. Jack's own parents never understood a single thing he said and they still believe that he'll grow out of who he is and will follow in the family footsteps and go to snobby parties where everyone smells of mothballs and other women's husband's cologne. That was not the life Jack wanted and it wasn't the life he would ever accept.

"Poor little Jack." Jack stopped when he heard a voice from behind the trees. "Look at little Jack, all alone and injured, how sad."

"S-Show yourself." Jack called out. That sounded a lot tougher in his head.

"He's trying to be brave? How cute."

"Shut up!"

"There's his voice. Where was that before?"

"Leave me alone!" Jack started stepping backward, hearing that the voice was now in front of him.

"Little Jack just doesn't want to alone, right?"

"Stop..."

"Little Jack just wants to live his life."

"Stop."

"Little Jack doesn't want to disappoint Chase anymore."

"Stop! Stop it! Stop talking!" Jack cried and yelped as he tripped over something and landed on his rear.

"Little Jack's crying. Little Jack is so little and weak."

"That's..." Jack scrambled to his knees and looked at the container he almost knocked over as he fell. "This is the..."

"Lao Mang Lone Soup." The voice finished Jack's sentence.

"How?" Jack removed the lid and saw the green liquid inside of the golden container.

"I have my ways." Jack slowly grabbed the container and lifted it up, the steam flowing into his nose and the young man almost gagged from the smell of the soup. "Go ahead, drink it."

"No way, dude." Jack ignored the soft laugh that happened after saying 'dude' "I'm not falling for that. I'm taking this back to Chase."

"Why? So he can accuse you of stealing from him?" Jack quickly spun around, feeling as if the voice was right behind him and was greeted by only trees.

"He knows that I would never-"

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" Jack turned again and still nothing.

"Cut that out!" Jack snapped.

"Everyone's always going to think that you're small and weak no matter what you can create with your inventions. That's not how this world works and you know it." Jack didn't bother moving this time.

"I don't need some soup to prove that I'm powerful."

"Are you saying that you're better than Chase Young?"

"Of course not!"

"Chase drank the Lao Mang Lone Soup."

"Chase was tricked by Bean, I won't be tricked."

"Chase wouldn't be who he is today without that soup and you could be just as strong or even stronger that the Chase Young if you drank the soup."

"Why do you want me to drink this? How does this help you?"

"I just don't like seeing the weak suffer."

"I am not weak!" Jack cried.

"Keep telling yourself that, Jack. Keep telling yourself that as you're beaten on a daily basis by monks who claim to be good, as you're treated like a worm by the man you idolize, as you're tossed aside like some object because you're no longer useful like Wuya did to you."

"How do you know about those things?"

"I have eyes and ear everywhere, Jack."

"I..." Jack started to shake a little as he kept his eyes on the soup.

"Go on, Jack. Do it."

"No, I don't need it." Was he really telling the truth? To be as strong and powerful and respected like Chase Young was a dream he always assumed could never happen as he suffered loss after loss.

"Do it."

"No!" What would he be giving up if he drank this? His soul? Like he ever really used it. Like anyone ever cared about the soul he has. What would losing it do to him besides allowing him to finally be what he wanted to be?

"Do it!"

"Fine!" Jack poured the soup down his throat and dropped the container after doing so. His eyes watered and he slapped his hands over his mouth as he fell to his knees, the taste burning every part of his mouth as he forced the liquid down. Something was fighting against him as the soup traveled down his body but the struggle soon stopped. Jack started coughing and he could feel some of the soup coming out of his mouth and splattering on the grass and dripping down his chin. "No..." Jack groaned when he realized what he had done. How could he have been so stupid? How could he do this? What has he done?

"Have fun, Jackie." The voice sang, fading away as it sang Jack's name.

"No!" Jack screamed. He fell forward the rest of the way and punched the ground before his entire body was engulfed with pain. The young genius cried out as he was forcibly changed into a monster. His limbs stretched out and claws pushed their way through the scaled skin and Jack could feel every single spike pop out of his back while his spine hardened and curved. Jack bit his lip till the piece of skin was torn away as a muzzle jutted out and his vision went red. Everything was red. Why was it all red? Color soon returned to normal as his vision cleared up and everything looked crisper, more real than it had before. Jack slowly stood up in his new body and let out a roar, smirking as he heard birds fly away with fear. He ran his long tongue across the tips of his sharp teeth, feeling blood seeping from the wound and laughing at the taste. Loving the iron caught in the back of his throat. He needed more.

Jack went to the closest tree and clawed at it till it fell over. Nothing living was in the tree, much to Jack's disappointment, but he jerked his head to the side when he saw a squirrel running away. Jack laughed again, his voice rough and deep since he was not used to his vocal cords yet. The new monster went down on all fours and chased after the squirrel, leaping up into the tree that the small rodent had climbed. Jack snatched the squirrel and fell out of the tree, feeling no pain as he crashed into the ground. He held the squirrel with both hands and the animal's cries were soon stopped when Jack bit its head and tore it off, the blood coating his tongue and fulfilling a small bit of the craving he had but he still wanted even more after finishing off the squirrel, licking off what blood was left on his lips and leaving some of it on his hands, the scent of the blood almost as satisfying as tasting it. Jack perked up when he heard something heading towards him. Something larger. Perhaps a deer. There was so much blood in a deer.

"Now, what is this?" The person who spoke seemed familiar but Jack's blood-craving wouldn't allow who this person was to register into his brain. The only thought in his mind was blood. Jack roared again before attacking the person, shocked to find his hands empty and the person far away from him. "Spicer?" Jack didn't respond and attacked the person again. Once again. being left empty-handed. "You may now have the strength, but you lack any of the control. Let me show you how a true form is used." Jack took a step back as the person suddenly changed as well, their body similar to his own. Who was this person? And why did he have a feeling that he knew the person "Have I stunned you?" The person chuckled, snapping Jack out of his thoughts and the genius attacked the person once more.

The person caught Jack by the wrist and flipped him over. Jack whimpered as he felt every stone, stick, and blade of grass dig into his back, the force of the slam much more powerful than his fall from the tree. Jack moved away as he got back up. The other person got lucky, that was all. Jack lunged again and found himself being held by the other person, one clawed hand on his throat and the other on his chest. The young man could feel his pulse beating throughout his body as he was made powerless in this position and he didn't know whether he hated it or loved it. Jack's eyes went wide and his mouth watered when he saw that the person's arm was right in front of his mouth. He quickly bit into it and started sucking at the blood. The taste sent a shiver down his spine and he was ready to bite again to get more but was stopped as the person hit the back of his head and made everything go black.

Chase stared down at Jack as the young man returned to his normal form, body bare and hands and lips coated with his blood and the blood of a squirrel by the smell of it. Chase walked over to a container laying close by and examined it, letting out a growl when he realized what it was and what Jack had done.

"Idiot." Chase huffed. "Do you have any idea of the mistake you have made?" He asked the unconscious genius. Chase went back over to Jack and nudged him with his foot, getting no reaction from the young man. "I should just leave you. Let you suffer through this yourself like I had but times have changed since I first drank the soup and I can't allow you to run around freely and murder most of the Chinese population during a rampage." Chase scooped Jack off of the ground. "Looks like I'm stuck with a new apprentice."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat in the center of the bed he had found himself in and hugged his knees as he rocked. Why was he here? What happened? Where did his clothes go? Why did his back hurt? The young man started crying as different scenarios ran through his mind. The last thing he could remember was drinking the Lao Mang Lone Soup. Did he die? Was he in heaven or was this hell? If this was hell, it was defiantly a lot fancier than the place his mother described to him as a child but if this was heaven, how could someone like him get into it? Jack yelped and covered himself with the blanket on the bed when the door to the room was unlocked and opened.

"Looks like someone's still alive."

"Chase!?" Jack could feel his face burning, he was naked in front of his idol, this must be hell. Wait. Alive? "What happened?"

"You drank the Lao Mang Lone Soup." Chase stated. "You turned into your true form and attacked me."

"I-" Jack's voice got caught in his throat for a moment. "Chase I didn't mean to-"

"Stop. I know that you did not attack me purposely, you have no control over your new powers and you were consumed with bloodlust."

"Blood...lust?" Jack swallowed thickly, that did not sound pleasant and shivered when he realized that his mouth tasted of iron. "Gross."

"I experienced the same when I first turned, it can easily be tameable with some simple training."

"How do I do that?"

"I will be showing you." Jack perked up at that comment, did that mean what he thinks it means?

"As in..."

"Yes, Spicer. You are now my apprentice since neither of us has much of a choice for that because of what you have done." Jack didn't know whether to cheer with joy or cry because of that look Chase was giving him. Jack finally got what he wanted, to train under the Chase Young, but he didn't want it like this. "Vanti will be in here soon with clothing for you to wear, you are to rest for today and your training will begin in the morning."

"I can run home and-"

"You are to not return to your home, as far as the rest of the world knows, Jack Spicer is dead." Chase cut Jack off, his words sounding harsher than intended. "You are to stay here, you are not to leave my lair without my permission, my warriors will be watching and I will know the moment you step foot out of here and you will not enjoy the consequences if I catch you and you will be regretting the fact that you can no longer die."

"Y-Yes, sir." Jack squeaked out.

"Good to see that we have an understanding." Chase smirked a little, 'sir'? He could get used to that. "If you need anything, ask my warriors, they will assist you under my orders." Chase turned around and left Jack alone for a moment before a tiger entered the room, a wad of clothing in his jaws.

"Are you Vanti?" Jack asked the feline. Vanti nodded his head and placed the clothes on the bed. "Thanks." Jack waited for the tiger to leave and got an unsettling feeling in his stomach when he realized that the warrior wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. "Could I have a little privacy, please?" Vanti blinked a few times before turning around. Jack sighed, that was as good as he was going to get at the moment, wasn't it? Jack kept himself covered as he leaned over and grabbed the clothing, glad to see that it was just a simple black shirt and slacks, why he would expect anything different was beyond him. Jack slipped on the clothing and was shocked that it fit him, Chase was twice his size, why did he have clothes that fit him? "Um...Vanti?" The tiger turned around. "Is there a kitchen somewhere, I'm hungry."

Vanti let out a soft meow and nodded his head before he started walking out of the room. Jack followed the warrior and saw that a lioness was waiting outside of the room. The lioness got up and walked beside Jack as he was lead to a large kitchen. It took Jack a moment to snap out of his gaze, having never seen a kitchen larger than his own. How had he never found this place when he was here before?

Jack was actually a pretty decent cook, but nine out of ten times he was too tired or just too lazy to make an actual meal for himself. He'd get bored on occasion and experiment with food and end up with something surprisingly delicious. This was one of those nine out of ten moments as he grabbed some bread and cheese. A cheese sandwich sounded good at the moment.

"Knife, knife, knife." Jack muttered to himself as he searched the kitchen for the utensil, having only found block cheese and needing to slice it for his sandwich. He heard a soft growl behind him and saw that Vanti was glaring at him, apparently not happy to hear that he was wanting a knife. "It's okay, Vanti. I just need to cut the cheese." Jack realized what he had said and started laughing, not seeing the two warriors share a confused look. "There it is." Jack pulled out the knife and went over to the blocked cheese. He was about to start chopping when Chase's voice rang in his head.

You will be regretting the fact that you can no longer die

He can't...he can't die? Jack stared at the blade of the knife, eyes wide and body trembling a little. All of those times that he contemplated taking his own life, even having certain bots he could activate to end him quickly and painlessly, he no longer could do that. Yet another thing that he had lost after drinking that damn soup. Jack felt something rush through him, he couldn't understand what this feeling was and felt numb as he slowly lifted the knife away from the cheese. He couldn't hear the sound of warning from the warriors as he faced the blade towards himself. Everything slowly started becoming red, his grip tightening on the handle. Jack suddenly jerked his arms back and then stabbed himself in the stomach.

Jack gasped out in pain and quickly removed the blade, dropping the knife and falling to his knees. He placed his hands over his now wounded stomach and could feel that the flow of blood was already slowing down, but still pumping out of him at an alarming rate. Eventually, the bleeding stopped and Jack could see his hands shaking as he pulled them away, the blood dripping down his wrists and sliding between his fingers. The young man placed a hand in front of his mouth and started lapping up the blood, the taste not as good as the squirrel's and defiantly nothing compared to Chase's.

"Am I unable to leave you alone for even a moment?" Jack turned his head when he heard Chase's voice. He was losing himself, he knew it but couldn't stop from lunging at Chase, sharp teeth showing and body already turning. Chase easily dodged Jack's attack and grabbed the bloody knife from the ground. He avoided Jack again before running the blade across his arm, ruining the sleeve of his shirt. When Jack attacked him for the third time, Chase caught him by the back of his head and slammed the young man's face into his arm. The warlord grimaced a little as he felt Jack suck the blood out of him, his tongue running across the wound to drink up any blood he had missed. The young man's body went back to his human form, his inner monster calming down. Chase waited till Jack was just licking at his cut, showing that he was satisfied, but only continued because blood was still there and the wound was not fully closed yet. Chase yanked his arm away and shoved Jack, forcing him to sit down on the ground. "Great." Chase grunted, grabbing a dish rag and cleaning the saliva and blood off of himself. "Your bloodlust is much worse than my own was, this is going to be a challenge."

"W-What happened? Chase? Why am I..." Jack saw that blood on his hands and could taste it as he licked his lips. Jack's face tinted green as his mouth trembled, tears forming in his eyes. "Who...Who..."

"Most of it is your own since you decided to gut yourself and the rest of it is my own since I used myself to calm you down enough to snap you back into reality." Chase stated, tossing the soiled rag aside. "Vanti, get Spicer new clothes and Zana, get him cleaned up." A small black panther entered the kitchen and picked up the rag Chase had used. "Kelsa, make two servings of Lao Mang Lone Soup tonight and send the second serving to Spicer's room. He is to not leave that room until I collect him in the morning." The three warriors bowed their heads before following their master's orders.

"I...I'm sorry." Jack stammered out, getting up.

"You simply have no control and I will change that." Chase didn't look at Jack as he spoke. "I will not allow one of my kind to behave in this manner, you will be trained. No matter how long it takes. It's not like we have much of a time limit anymore."

"Yes, sir." Jack said softly as he followed Zana to the closest washroom.

"Good." Chase chuckled a little, he could definitely get used to being called 'sir'.


	3. Chapter 3

"Right! Left! Left! Right!" Chase's voice echoed in the room as Jack attempted to follow the orders. "Down!" Jack yelped as he dove to the ground, shaking a little with fear as the large wooden log swung over him. "Up!"

"Up!?" Jack rolled over and stared with wide eyes at the log that jutted out of the ground where he was a moment ago.

"I said 'up' not 'roll over'." Chase snapped his fingers, making the wooden logs stop their rampage.

"These things are going to kill me!" Jack cried.

"You can't die, let alone be killed by some simple wood."

"There is some deadly wood out there." Jack started laughing at his comment. Chase was not appreciative of the unintentional joke and grabbed Jack by the back of his shirt, lifting the young man to his feet and pushing him forward.

"Left!" Chase shouted.

"Shit!" Jack cursed as he dodged a log, feeling it scrape against his arm.

"Right!" Chase continued the training.

"Wait!" Jack grunted when a log slammed into his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

"Right!"

"Chase!"

"You lack every form of discipline, Spicer. I will teach you something today whether or not I have to beat it into you."

"Stop!" Jack caught one of the logs, feeling the air being pushed out of his lungs.

"You're not done!"

"I said, stop!" Jack caught the next log with one hand, long nails digging into the wood.

"Good, now do not lose control." Chase knew his words went unheard as Jack ripped the wood off of its rope and threw it across the room, doing the same to the next log that came near him. Jack let out a scream and started tearing apart every nearby log, his body fully in his true form. "No, let him rage." Chase said to Vanti and Zana, who were ready to attack the young man. Jack shredded every log he could reach before his attention went to Vanti. "Spicer, don't." Jack did not hear Chase's words again and took off towards the tiger. Vanti went up onto his hind legs and swiped at Jack's muzzle, the claws scraping the scaly skin, but not drawing any blood. Jack was going to claw at Vanti himself when Chase took one of his back spikes into his hand and jerked him away from the warrior. Jack turned and roared into Chase's face, receiving no reaction from the warlord. "Do you really think you scare me, Spicer? Or whatever your current state of mind has you as." Chase hopped back to avoid getting hit. "There you go again, resorting to violence, I thought you were smarter than that, Spicer." Jack let out another roar and threw himself at Chase. "Are we playing a game now?" Chase chuckled as he easily dodged several attacks from Jack. "As amusing as it is to see you struggle, I don't want to risk you actually causing me serious harm. I'm not in the mood to deal with that at the moment." Chase made his teeth sharp and bit into his wrist, the scent of Chase's blood made Jack stop his attack. "Is this what you want?" Chase asked holding out his bleeding wrist. Jack scurried over to the wound and immediately started lapping up the blood. "You're like a large infant." Chase scoffed. "Try not to drool all over me this time. Vanti, gather more clothing for Spicer. We're going to need to craft some attire that won't rip apart after every tantrum." Chase took his arm away from Jack and heard the soft whimper the young man made. The warlord placed a hand where Jack's collarbone would be and started scratching the spot, rolling his eyes when Jack's body relaxed and he let out a hum of pleasure. Jack whimpered again when Chase stopped his scratching and he rubbed his muzzle again Chase's neck. "Stop." Jack growled and stopped when Chase thumped him on the nose. "You're supposed to be a dragon, not some vampiristic mutt." Jack stepped away from Chase, his body slowly returning to human form. He blinked a few times at Chase before it registered what had happened.

"I...I'm naked!" Jack's face was bright red as he attempted to cover his whole body with his hands.

"We will be making you attire like my own so you'll no longer ruin every article of clothing I give you." Chase stated, completely unfazed by Jack's bareness. "After you're dressed we'll continue training and we'll do something even simpler than this. Perhaps I can teach you how to breathe." The mockery in Chase's voice made Jack look down in shame as the warlord started leaving the room.

"I'm sorry."

"Enough with the apologies, the strong and powerful do not apologize." Chase stated.

"But, what happened was my fault. I drank the soup and-"

"You've proven before that you did not have to desire to drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup. You were tricked into now having this immortal life and true form you can not control. After I can make sure that you won't snap from the simplest of things, I'm going to find Bean and end his pathetic starchy life."

"How did you know it was Bean?" Jack asked taking the clothes that Vanti was handing to him.

"Who else could it have been?" Chase scoffed. "No one else knows of the soup besides you, the monks, Wuya, Bean and myself and out of everyone on that list Bean would be the only one who could find a reason to make you drink the soup."

"Why would Bean want that?"

"No more-"

"Where's Wuya?" Jack suddenly asked, realizing that he's yet to see the witch.

"Do you truly care?"

"I'm honestly just curious."

"Well, you know the common phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'." Chase chuckled.

"You...you killed her?" Jack squeaked out.

"Spicer, use that brain of yours for once. Wuya is immortal, killing her is not an option. But making sure she never comes back to this dimension, that is." Jack just stared at Chase in shock as the older man left.

"Vanti, how long has Wuya been gone?" He asked the tiger. Vanti only shrugged his shoulders and followed his master, leaving Jack with Zana in the training room. Zana went over to Jack and sniffed his leg before sitting next to him. "Well, this is...interesting." Jack said and swallowed. "This is my life now...isn't it?" The young man looked down at the lioness and saw her shaking her head. "You're not going to eat me, are you?" Zana let out a purr and winked. "I'm still scared."

"Spicer." Chase called.

"Now I'm terrified." Jack whimpered before taking off towards Chase's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack soon found himself lost in the large lair, not knowing exactly where Chase was since his only hint was the man's voice in the distance. He stood in the center of a wide hallway and saw that there was a large black panther walking towards him, irritation on her face. It looked like she was the same warrior that had served him the Lao Mang Lone Soup the previous night, 'Kena', he believed her name was.

"Do you know where Chase is?" Jack asked the warrior. Kena glanced over at Jack and stopped in her tracks as he spoke, she nodded her head and started walking away. "Um...thank you?" Jack said softly, following the panther. He slowed down and paused when they reached a room with its door open. The patterns and layout of the room caught his attention since it screamed 'not Chase'. It was way too feminine for someone like Chase to design. Jack knew that men can be girly, he being a prime example of that, but the mask hanging above the bed told him that this room was definitely not occupied by Chase. Jack was about to enter the room when Keno growled and nudged his leg with her muzzle. The young man quickly stepped away and allowed himself to be pushed towards their original destination, not wanting to risk a mauling from the grouchy panther.

"Sit." Chase ordered the moment Jack walked into what appeared to be some sort of dining room. Chase stood at the end of the long table, the head seat beside him and arms behind his back. Jack grabbed the closest chair and was about to sit when Chase spoke again. "Not there. Here." Chase gestured to the seat next to him with one hand, the other still hidden. Jack moved the chair back to where it was and went over to where Chase told him to. He hesitated before sitting down, heart racing. Jack turned his head towards the warlord, stiffening when Chase put a sturdy hand on his head and forced him to look forward. "Let's try something new." Jack yelped when Chase suddenly stabbed a knife into the table in front of him.

"Wh-What's that?" Jack stuttered out.

"The blade you harmed yourself with." Chase answered, voice soft and low, causing a shiver to travel down Jack's spine.

"Why do you have it out?" Jack asked, eyes glued to the knife.

"Like I said, we're trying something new." Chase leaned closer to Jack, his breath tickling the side of the young man's neck, sending yet another shiver throughout his body. Chase sniffed the air and smirked before straightening up and moving to the other side of genius. Jack felt his body flinch with each and every footstep that Chase took, knowing that warlord was making it so he could be heard since he was famous for moving silently.

Jack tried his best not to tremble when Chase placed a hand on his shoulder, too terrified to look at the older man anymore. What was Chase planning on doing to him? He's always wanted an apprenticeship with the man but he didn't want it if it involved him being killed or seriously harmed multiple times on a daily basis since death wasn't much of an option at the moment.

"What are you going to do?" Jack wasn't all too sure if he wanted the answer to that question.

"Your human form is small and weak but your true form is very large and powerful, almost as strong as mine with the little training that you've had." Chase gently rubbed his fingers into Jack's shoulder, knowing what he was doing to the young man as the red crept up onto his cheeks and was willing to use that to his advantage to control Jack and his true form. "Your human body can handle the training that you require to use your full potential but your mind will not allow you to since you believe that your strength is less than what it is now. Your true form does not have that thought since all it wants is what it craves whether it be blood, food or more and lacks the training to use that power wisely." Jack wasn't sure what all Chase was hinting at and soon forgot about it when the hand on his shoulder slid across his back and rested on his other one and a hand went to his thigh as Chase moved close to him again.

"Chase?" Jack squeaked out, face bright red.

"Change." Chase stated.

"But I don't know how." Jack swallowed when Chase went even closer to him and the hand traveled further up his thigh.

"Change." Chase repeated.

"What if I lose control and hurt you?"

"You really think I fear that?" Chase removed his hand from Jack's thigh and used his teeth to take off his glove. "Are you sure that you are unable to change on your own?" Jack nodded his head, voice lost as Chase's nose pressed against his and his lips were almost touching his own. "Let's try this then." Chase brought his hand to his mouth and bit into it, blood slowly seeping from the punctures. Jack's eyes went wide and he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Do you want it?"

"Yes-" Jack shook his head. "No. No. I don't. That's gross. I would never..." Jack kept staring. "But...I...I want..." Chase took his hand away when Jack leaned towards it.

"Come and get it." Chase whispered before jumping away.

"Chase...I...I can't..."

"Change, Spicer. Change and get what you want." Jack slowly crawled out of the chair, body twitching with want. "Change! Do it!" Chase shouted, flicking his hand towards Jack and splattering some on his blood on the young man's face. The scent and taste of Chase's blood made Jack snap. The genius let out a scream as his body transformed into his true form, the change hurting less and less each time it occurred. "Your true form is something of wonders, Spicer." Chase commented, stepping back as Jack stepped forward. "Pure white with only hints of your red eyes and hair, the patterns on your back are very detailed and bright against your scales. If only you could see yourself like this, then you'd know how it feels to have that form. The power coursing through your veins, your heart beating at a rate you'd never believe it could, how everything seems small and pathetic compared to your own strength." Jack let out a snort, showing no understanding of what Chase was saying. "Hopefully it won't take long to break you away from the beast-like mind you have when you turn and now that I know how to make you do so when I please, we can end this round quickly." Chase stopped moving and held his hand out. Jack hesitated, not trusting the man at first before slowly walking to the offering and cleaning what small amount of blood there was left on the hand. His blood-lust weak and only needing a few drops to calm him back down. "You must be exhausted, transforming twice in one day." Chase took his, now clean, hand and rubbed under Jack's muzzle and felt the dragon leaning into his touch, enjoying it. "Training you shouldn't be too hard. I'll have to make sure of some precautions and keep my warriors away from you. But you're like a new pet, like a little puppy that just needs some treats to behave. Spicer is a completely different story, still easy to contain, but lacking the confidence to do the training properly." Jack's eyes were starting to close while Chase spoke. "I'll give you time to rest while I prepare and work on Spicer some more." Jack made a purring sound before laying down, curling up to Chase's leg. "A purr? That's different." Chase chuckled, watching Jack become human again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chase watched as Jack struggled to eat the Lao Mang Lone Soup, a face of disgust making it clear how he felt about its taste. But it was either suck it up and eat the soup or never be able to be human again and Jack really enjoyed being a human more than when he was in his dragon form since he had control and could actually remember what he's done rather than wake up covered in blood or sore or something that he had no idea how it happened. Jack glanced up and ended up making eye-contact with Chase. His face turned pink and he looked down, the memory of what the warlord had done to get him to change still fresh in his mind. What happened after that was a mystery since he woke up in his bed in the middle of the night.

"Are...are you going to have any?" Jack asked, wanting to kill the painful silence between them and the occasional scraping of his spoon against the glass bowl was slowly driving him mad.

"I ate before you woke." Chase answered.

"Oh...okay." Jack put another spoonful into his mouth and quickly swallowed it, the soup still extremely bitter and foul to him.

"The taste will eventually change as your body adjusts to it." Chase stated. "It won't taste amazing or anything, but you'll no longer be making that face as you eat."

"Face? What face? I don't-" Jack froze when Chase placed a hand on his cheek and used his thumb to wipe away some of the soup that had escaped from his mouth.

"The cute face you make when you dislike something. The furrowing of your brows, your scrunched up nose and even your displeased frown all looks cute." Jack felt his face burning. Cute? Did Chase just call him cute? Twice? What does that mean? Is that a bad thing? If Chase thought that he was cute, does that mean he doesn't think he's powerful enough anymore? Would Chase abandon him and make him deal with his true form on his own? "Why do you look so worried? I give you a compliment and you seem as if the world is about to end."

"S-Sorry. I just wasn't ready for something like that from you." Jack admitted, trying his best to stay straight-faced and not yell from either fear or joy. He wasn't sure which one would be his real reaction.

"Then you should be prepared for a lot of things that I am going to do to you that you're not ready for." The devilish grin on Chase's face made Jack drop his spoon. If he wanted to yell before, he definitely wanted to scream right now.

"L-Like more weird training?" Jack picked his spoon back up.

"You could say that and more." Jack dropped his spoon again, he might not know much about what Chase was speaking of, but he knew enough to know that it was being seriously hinted at.

"So...um..." Jack nervously started rubbing his thighs. "Is Kena okay? She seemed a little grouchy than yesterday. I mean, she's always grouchy, at least around me she is, but it was more intense than usual." Chase could smell Jack's fear along with some other, very tempting, scents but decided to allow Jack to change the subject.

"Kena stepped on several thorns during her last hunting trip and is not allowed to leave the lair until she is fully healed." Chase explained.

"Does she not like staying in?" Jack attempted to finish what little soup was left as Chase spoke.

"Keno prefers to hunt rather than cook when it comes to preparing meals. When she was a human she was not allowed to do anything but cook since she was a woman in her tribe. Her tribe was not the most kind to the women there. They were not allowed to speak, receive any form of education besides bearing children, cleaning, cooking and caring for what they were forced to call 'husbands'. Rape was very common among that tribe and if a woman attempted to fight back, she'd be killed by either the rapist or the tribe if they learn of her action. Many women were killed from false accusations of disobedience because a man tired of her or disliked her." Chase saw how upset Jack was from the story. "I understand how discussing this could be uncomfortable for you. What the tribe did was inexcusable and this is coming from the Heylin overlord."

"You keep referring to Kena's tribe in past tense." Jack said, moving the bowl aside to show that he was done.

"Of course. I eradicated that tribe when I discovered it. I took all of the women and children and ended the lives of the men who's mental damage was too much to repair." Chase chuckled softly. "The young boys quickly learned that gender does not matter with my warriors. Their gender, race or sexuality means nothing when it comes to obeying me. There is no discrimination when it comes to evil. You are either powerful or you are not."

"Woah..." Jack whispered.

"It's a simple concept that people who claim to be good still struggle to understand." Chase scoffed.

"That's so cool." Jack was leaning his face against his hand, elbow resting on the table.

"You are amazed easily, aren't you?" Chase stood up and went over to Jack.

"I-I guess." Jack's face was red again as Chase placed one hand on the table and the other on the back of his chair, leaning towards him.

"I wonder if you know how much you've changed physically since drinking the soup."

"Changed? I'm still me." Jack looked at his hands and saw the same pure white skin as usual.

"Your scent is very different as well."

"My scent?" Jack lifted his hand and sniffed it, not smelling anything.

"You can't smell your own scent, only others can. Before you reeked of the oils and products you coated yourself with and even then your natural scent was weak and...well...average."

"Average?"

"Now it is one of the best natural scents I have ever experienced. Your intelligence and new found strength are now much clearer without the foul stench of mortality and weakness blocking it." Jack's eyes moved away from Chase when the older man pressed his face into his neck. Jack could feel his heart pounding and wondered if it was possible for it to literally leap out of his body. Would that kill him or would he just grow a new heart?

"Cha-" Jack gasped and stiffened when Chase scraped his teeth against his neck. Jack made a whimpering noise as Chase moved his hand from the table and used it on Jack's shoulder to hold the younger man still as he began nipping the now reddening skin, occasionally running his tongue across the spot, stopping only when he knew that there was now a decent sized bruise on Jack's neck. Chase moved away and smirked at his work, seeing his marking on the young man and at how red and breathless Jack was told him he had done his job correctly.

"Nice to see how you can get so worked up because of something so basic." Chase placed a gentle hand on the bruise and brushed his fingers against it, glad to see that the mark was already beginning to fade away. "Your healing is very effective, I wonder how much your skin can take."

"I...I..." Jack stuttered, still stunned by what just happened.

"You should see your eyes, they're different than before." Chase casually commented.

"My-" Jack scrambled from his seat and ran to the full-length mirror at the end of a nearby hallway. "I..." The young man stopped when he could see himself clearly. Chase was right. He had changed. He was still a skinny guy, but he was tad bit broader and the little muscle that his body has is more defined. His old clothes would have probably been too tight if he tried to wear them now. Jack was still shorter than Chase, but not as much as before. The young man slowly walked up to the mirror and touched it, not believing what he was looking at. Jack made a soft squeak of surprise when he saw his eyes. They were still red, but darker and his pupil was not longer circular like a normal human's but was reptilian like, thinner and pointed.

"With some work, we can make you even better." Chase said, suddenly appearing behind Jack. "Think of everything you can now do with this new body. Of the things we can do."

"I'm not me." Jack's shoulders slumped a little. "This isn't me. I mean, there isn't that much of a difference, but still. My eyes and body, I don't even have my makeup on. This isn't Jack Spicer."

"I already told you, Jack Spicer is dead."

"I'm dead..." Jack stepped away from the mirror, his back ended up pressing against Chase's chest. "But I'm still here. I'm still me on the inside."

"Are you?"

"I..." Jack realized that Chase was right. He might still be himself, but the old him had died the moment he drank the Lao Mang Lone Soup. He was no longer that small and pathetic boy that everyone beat. That everyone mocked. That everyone abused. He was strong and powerful. He would get to live the life that he always wanted.

"So, what do you say?" Chase asked, placing his hands on Jack's arms.

"Jack Spicer is dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack sat in his bed, staring blankly into the darkness. He was sure it would be morning soon and he had not slept a wink.

How could he just accept his 'death' so easily? How is he accepting all of this with little to no protest? There was no growth or adjusting to this or anything that you're supposed to do in this type of situation. Then again, how many people can say that they're experiencing what he's going through at the moment? But what would make him think and act like this?

The young man placed a hand on his neck, the mark that was made earlier that day, or yesterday since it was most likely past midnight at this point, was already long gone.

Chase.

Chase was making him think like this, wasn't he? He was using the fact that he likes him to his advantage. Defiantly an evil genius move. Jack covered his face with his hands. Why was he being so stupid? Evil boy genius was his title. Why was he allowing this to happen? First, he let himself be tricked into drinking the Lao Mang Lone Soup and now he's allowing Chase to convince him that Jack Spicer was 'dead'. Jack wanted to know what was Chase doing to him? Why he was making him feel like this and what was wrong with himself to let all of this be?

Maybe he should run away. Run away as far away as he could and actually have the world believe that he was dead. No one would miss him. No one ever does. But Chase had told him that if he did leave without his permission, he would regret having immortality. What would that consist of? Slow and painful torture? Disfigurement? Being brought to the brink of death multiple times to only heal fully and have to suffer through it over and over again for the rest of eternity?

"Who's there!?" Jack ended up yelling with fear as his bedroom door opened. He was answered by a soft purr and a sudden weight on his bed. "Hi, Zana." Jack greeted the warrior, scratching the underside of her jaw. The lioness' purring got louder and she nuzzled her nose against Jack's neck. "What's with the sudden loving? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Jack chuckled as Zana laid down and curled up next to him. "Better have you love me than maul me." The young man laid down as well, enjoying the warmth coming off of Zana. Jack sniffed and noticed that Zana smelled different than before. It wasn't a bad scent, in fact, it was very sweet and pleasant but what would cause this change? "Did you roll around in a pile of fruit or something, Zana?" Jack had a hand on Zana's head and he gently rubbed his thumb against the fur. Zana placed a paw on Jack's chest and meowed quietly, eyes closed and showing her want to sleep. "I'll ask later." Jack said before settling down and eventually drifting off.

Jack was woken by a prodding in his side. The young man groaned and assumed that it was Zana doing that in her sleep but when he grabbed what was poking him, there was no fur. Jack opened his eyes and saw that he was holding a hand. Chase's hand. He yelped, released the hand and rolled away. Zana growled with annoyance and Jack quickly got off of her.

"Do you plan on rising today? It's nearly noon." Chase crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Jack admitted, lightly petting Zana's side. Zana lazily lifted her head and when she saw that it was Jack touching her, she let out a purr and put her head back down, taking in a deep breath.

"Explains why Zana is in here." Chase said to himself. "Dress yourself and meet me in the training room." He added to Jack before walking off.

"Hey, Zana, mind vouching for me?" Jack asked the now sleeping lioness. "Never mind." Jack quickly got changed into the clothing that was set out for him on his desk, not wanting to risk a warrior walking in on him. Was there any living thing in this place that respected privacy? Or at least respected his? "I'm heading out, Zana. Wish me luck." Jack knew that Zana couldn't hear him but it made him feel better to speak to someone besides himself or Chase. Especially since he was terrified to say the wrong thing to the warlord every time they had a conversation now. He liked it better when he spoke a little freer with the older man, knowing that he could easily run away and let Chase cool off if he said something wrong. Of course, he had to admit that the attention he was now getting was fantastic but he wasn't sure if he was completely ready for what Chase has been implying. He wasn't sure if he was ready for any of this but it wasn't like he had much of a choice anymore.

"Nice to see that you've found your way on your own this time." Chase greeted when Jack entered the training room.

"Yeah, the layout of this place is hard to learn if you haven't lived here for a thousand years." Jack half-heartily chuckled.

"Hopefull it will not take you that long to learn said layout." Chase went over to Jack and held a hand out, palm facing the younger man. "Punch me."

"What?" Jack was not expecting that.

"Punch my hand."

"But...I...o-okay." Jack tapped the hand with his fist.

"Harder!" Chase's sudden shout made Jack yelp and he did as he was told. "You're still holding back. You need to learn how to unleash your newfound strength without losing control."

"How-" Jack stopped when he saw Chase bit how own tongue. "Why did you-" This time Jack was cut off by Chase stepped forward and slamming a kiss against him.

Jack's hands, which were currently trapped between himself and Chase, clawed at the warlord's armored chest as he let out a muffled groan. The taste of Chase's blood and the warmth of another person on and in his mouth made the hair on the back of Jack's neck stand up. The young man whimpered after chase nipped at his lip, running his tongue along it before returning it where it was before, playing with the inside of Jack's mouth for several more moments before parting the kiss. Jack looked up at Chase, eyes almost closed, lips sore, face bright red, and lightly gasping for air.

"I could get used to you looking like this." Chase chuckled. "Now, change."

"I...I..." Jack said between breaths voice low and scratchy. Chase cupped Jack's chin and titled the genius' head back, leaning close so that their lips were brushing against each other as he spoke.

"Do it. Change. For me." Jack was unable to speak anymore and only breathed heavily for when felt like forever to him until he cried out and finally did what Chase wanted him to. "There's my little dragon." Chase scratched at Jack's collarbone. "Your bloodlust is still wild. How about we go on a hunt?" Jack perked up at that comment. "Spicer is having a hard time controlling you. You're disrupting his sleeping habits, ruining his appetite and affecting his intelligence, the only thing that makes him unique among the people I see." Jack stared at the warlord, mind still on 'hunt'. "Perhaps allowing you to roam free for a bit will exhaust you enough for Spicer to gain better control of you for a while. I'll attempt meditation and Taichi as well, but it's a joy to see you like this." Jack made a whimpering sound and nudged Chase on the shoulder with his muzzle. "Someone's impatient." Chase snapped his fingers and several warriors walked into the room. "Let's go hunting."


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was red, all he could see was red. His mind was filled with nothing but the pure desire to kill, to feed, to hunt. He dragged his claws along tree trunks and could hear life running away and he laughed as he chased the creatures, enjoying their fear and allowing them some hope before he caught them and ended their lives swiftly. Hands soaked with blood were brought to his face as he roared, his heart racing and adrenaline coursing through his veins. His pure white body now caked with drying blood and more and more layers of fresh blood covered the old and filled his nose with the lovely scent. Every movement of his tongue gave him more of the sweet taste, making him want even more of it from the helpless beings.

Chase followed Jack and smirked as his little monster cause chaos in the forest, cries of fear and pain came from the woodland creatures. He stopped when Jack paused for a brief moment to finish off a deer he managed to capture, the animals crying out as it was torn open, but it's pain didn't last long when it's head was crushed under Jack's large, clawed, hand. Jack left the deer half-eaten before taking off, a small rabbit catching his attention.

"Easily distracted." Chase noted to himself. "Impatient." He added as he passed the deer, feeling his own urge to go free creeping up on him as the air filled with the scent of blood. "Tempting." He added with a light laugh.

Jack was standing in the center of an open area in the forest, looking around and trying to decide what prey he wanted next, his lust was very weak, but there was nothing there to stop him from continuing his rampage. He perked up when a squirrel scurried by, letting out a snort of amusement, he went after the rodent. Jack allowed the squirrel to run up a tree before he jumped up on it as well, claws digging into the bark. He whined when the squirrel leaped to a separate tree. Jack was about to go after the rodent when he saw something much larger out of the corner of his eye.

"Wanna play?" Chase chuckled, now in his true form as well. Jack grinned and released the tree, falling to the ground. He quickly got to his feet and lunged for Chase.

Chase grabbed Jack's shoulder and spun the young monster, turning a little as well before jumping forward. Jack used both hands to stop Chase's momentum and shoved the warlord back, almost making him fall to the ground. The two walked around each other for a moment, faces bright and wide smiles curling their lips back. Chase braced himself when Jack charged him again, he bent and threw the younger man over his shoulder, holding him up. Jack began flailing and after a bit of struggling, he ran his tongue along the back of Chase's neck, going along the top of one of his spikes. Chase dropped Jack in surprise, not expecting that and huffed a little when Jack stayed on the ground, laughing at the warlord. Chase lunged and tacked Jack to his back on the ground, winking at the albino before his trailed his own tongue across the bottom of Jack's neck, scraping his sharp teeth against the wild genius' collarbone. There was so much blood that it flooded Chase's mouth with that one lick, exciting his own blood-lust. Jack whimpered and gently placed his clawed hands on Chase's shoulders.

"Even in this form, you're weak to my touch." Chase teased, taking his clawed hands and dragged it lightly along Jack's side, feeling each scale tremble.

"Ch-Chase." Jack croaked out, voice weak and scratchy.

"Ah, you do have a voice in this form. I was worried that you were mute." Chase started lapping up the blood on Jack's torso and could hear the soft whimpers come from the young man, but it seemed that there weren't going to be any other actual words coming from his little monster besides his own name. And he could not truly complain about that.

"Chase." Jack whined, wrapped his arms around the warlord and lifting himself up, pressing their chests together.

"Wha-ah!" Chase gasped out when Jack suddenly bit into his shoulder, much harsher than intended. "A warning next time would be pleasant." Chase grunted and noticed that Jack hadn't drawn blood and was now nipping at him. "We need to work on that as well." Chase said and placed a hand on Jack's neck, lowering the smaller monster away from him. "We shall play that game later when you're not in this form. You have no control nor true consent like this." Jack tilted his head back to expose his neck, giving Chase a devilish look as he did so. "You do not understand how tempted I am right now, but I'm not destroying any progress I have with you for one rash decision." Jack pouted but soon shrugged and caught Chase off guard as he rolled over and switched their positions. Jack laughed a little and tapped at Chase's chest with his hands before hopping up. Chase sat up and watched Jack jump around before he slowly lost height with his jumps and finally stopped. The warlord stood to his feet when Jack let out a yawn, showing that he had exhausted himself. "Took you long enough." Chase walked over to Jack, returning to human form.

"Chase." Jack said with a smile and rested his face on Chase's shoulder. His body jerked a little as it shrank and went back to his human form as well.

"How much do you remember?" Chase asked when he felt Jack move his head a little.

"Nothing." Jack admitted. "There's...so much...blood."

"Any clue on what you've done?"

"I killed things, what did I kill?"

"Just some woodland creatures."

"That...That deer?" Chase looked down and saw that Jack was staring at the deer carcass, eyes watering. "I killed that deer?"

"And more."

"I..."

"This is why we have to control your bloodlust or next time, you'll be covered in human blood."

"H-H-Human..." Jack grabbed onto Chase's arm and started sobbing.

"For one who claims to be evil, ending a mortal's life seems too much for you."

"I'm immortal, not a monster!" Jack cried. "I-I don't want to be a monster."

"No one does." Chase brushed the stray strands of hair away from Jack's eyes, his hair crusty with blood.

"I never want to change again." Jack said.

"You must. It's either control the dragon or the dragon controls you."

"I hate it."

"You soon grow used to it." Chase bent and placed an arm behind Jack's knees. He lifted the younger man up and started walking, heading back for the lair. "At least you won't be dealing with this alone."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack stood in front of, what he was sure was, Wuya's room. It was very early in the morning, Chase wouldn't rise for another hour and Zana was dead asleep in his bed. He wasn't sure where the other warriors were but they weren't with him at the moment and that's all he needed to know. Jack double checked both ends of the hallway before stepping into the bedroom.

The genius was immediately greeted by a strong, sweet, artificial scent. He quickly plugged his nose before he went on a sneezing rampage. What in the world was that? It was definitely not natural, whatever it was. Jack blinked away some tears that were forming in his eyes as he neared a dresser, finally finding the source of the powerful smell.

"Perfume?" Jack said, voice sounding strange as he set the glass bottle upright. When did Wuya ever wear perfume? Had she always and he could just never smell it? His nose and most of his senses weren't nearly as good as they are now and sinuses didn't help much either. Jack saw that there was a shirt or some sort of clothing on the ground in front of the dresser and picked it up. He mopped up the spilled perfume and, while still holding his nose shut, took the shirt and bottle out of the room, shutting the door to block out as much of the smell as possible. Jack released his nose and was glad that he was no longer choking on the scent anymore. It wasn't completely gone, but it was much more bearable now.

The young man looked around the room some more, not finding anything of interest. The wardrobe was filled with random articles of clothing, letting out a yelp of fear when he found where Wuya stored her...feminine clothing. Jack slammed the wardrobe shut, shivered and let out a groan of disgust as images flooded his mind. He was going to find a way to bleach his brain when he was done with this. The dresser was filled with more 'feminine clothing' and Jack closed the drawers and covered his eyes with his hands, he was definitely going to bleach his brain later or at least chug some of it.

He looked up and away from everything and when he removed his hands, he was staring at Wuya's mask. Why was it still here? Was Wuya keeping as some sort of sentimental object? A memory to make sure that it never happens again? Or was she just that twisted? Jack felt an urge, knowing that he shouldn't but couldn't help himself from doing it anyways. He climbed on top of Wuya's bed and flopping over since he was not expecting the bed to be a water one. It took him a moment to balance himself, praying that the bed didn't pop or anything and grabbed the mask off the wall. He held the mask close to his face, absorbing every little detail of the familiar markings. There were memories filling his mind, mostly bad ones but memories still. What did Chase mean that she couldn't come back? And 'another dimension'? What did Chase do to Wuya What happened to her mask?

The last thought made Jack feel a little strange, but seeing the little scratches all over the carved face made him think that and there was also no scent on it. Nothing. He's never actually sniffed Wuya's mask after she got her body back and he never wanted to but everything in the world has a scent. To some degree at least, but the mask was clean. Bare. Something was wrong with it since he should at least smell the perfume since it was still heavy in the air but when he sniffed the mask, nothing.

"Jack?" Jack yelped when he heard his name and threw the mask away from him. "Jack, is that you?"

"W-Wuya?" Jack slowly crawled over to the mask.

"What are you doing here?" Jack picked up the corner of the mask and peeked under it. "Leave my mask alone!" Wuya's shout made Jack flinch away from said mask.

"Sorry." Jack climbed off of the bed, trying to find Wuya or at least where her voice was coming from. "Where are you?"

"Go to the mirror on the desk." Wuya instructed.

"I'm not going to get attacked, am I?" Jack asked, carefully walking back to the desk. Jack plugged his nose as he neared it, the perfume still pretty strong and not wanting to risk choking on the scent.

"I am in no situation to do that at the moment and you can thank Chase Young for that." Wuya spat out Chase's name. Jack found the mirror and lifted it by the handle, he must have been too distracted by the perfume to see the mirror.

"Hi, Wuya." Jack greeted the witch, seeing the woman in the reflection of the glass.

"Jack...you look..." Jack moved away from the desk to he could remove his hand from his nose.

"Um...ta-da?" Jack weakly chuckled.

"Did you get contacts? Your eyes look too much like Chase's, I know he's your idol but that's pushing it, even for you." Wuya commented. "Your body has also changed, you're fitter, what's happened in the months I've been gone?"

"Months?" Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Explains why I haven't seen you at a showdown for a while."

"Yeah, Chase got pissy and-" Wuya sighed when Jack started chuckling a little. "At least your maturity is the same." She muttered.

"Sorry, but calling Chase 'pissy' is kind of an understatement."

"What have I missed?"

"Well, my eyes, they're real. No contacts or trick of the eye, they're mine."

"That's impossible, the only way that can occur is if you...Jack...you didn't."

"I'm part of the immortal gang now."

"Jack Spicer, you fool!" Wuya snapped

"I'm stronger now, Wuya! I have a true form like Chase and I have so much strength, I mean, I don't really know how to control either of those, but Chase is helping me."

"I can't believe you did that!? How did you even get the Lao Mang Lone Soup!?"

"I don't know, someone else had it and tricked me into drinking it." Jack admitted with a shrug.

"Was it Bean?"

"I...I don't think so."

"What do you mean!?"

"The voice of the person speaking to me sounded nothing like Bean, it didn't even sound masculine at all."

"What are you implying?"

"I think we've got someone else to worry about besides Bean."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you didn't see the person?"

"As I've said twenty times already, no, I did not see the person that tricked me into drinking the soup." Jack's cheek rested on his fist as he sat cross-legged on his bed, looking down at the mirror that Wuya was trapped in. Zana was sleeping on the bed next to him and he occasionally ran his hand along her fur.

"And you're sure it's not Bean?"

"Asking the same two questions isn't going to change the story. I know that it wasn't Bean. Bean has a low southern drawl that makes me cringe every time he speaks and the person was basically the opposite. They spoke like Chase if his voice was two octaves higher."

"We're going to have to go after this person. Bean is annoying enough as it id to deal with as it is."

"'We'? If you haven't noticed, Wuya, you're kind of trapped inside of a mirror. What can you do?"

"Prevent you from getting tricked again."

"You're one to talk, Miss. Mirror." Jack huffed.

"I was not tricked, remember? Chase got pissy and threw me into this dimension and I have yet to figure out a way to get out and stop laughing every time I say 'pissy'!" Wuya snapped when she heard Jack chuckling. "This is serious!"

"I know, I know." Jack sighed. "I don't like it when things get too serious."

"Well, you're going to have to get over it and help me figure something out." Wuya stated.

"Why do you even care if there's another person? Not like they can do anything to you in this condition."

"They got the Lao Mang Lone Soup from Chase."

"And?"

"That means they snuck into Chase's home, got the soup and got out without him or even his warriors noticing. That's a bit concerning."

"Oh. But isn't that good news for you? You're not really happy with Chase at the moment and if there's someone that could be potentially more powerful than Chase or at least very sneaky, wouldn't that mean you'd try to team up with them to take Chase down like what you did with Bean?"

"Chase is currently the only one that can get me out of this mirror dimension, going against that monster is the last thing on my list at the moment. I want him on my side enough to convince him to let me out and I'll work from there."

"Thanks for telling me your plan." Jack muttered.

"The likelihood of you being able to do anything with that information is very slim. Chase might have allowed you to stay here, but he's not going to listen to you. He just doesn't want you to rampage and kill all of his potential servants." Wuya scoffed.

"About that. There's a little more to me and Chase than you assume."

"You need to get over that pathetic little fanboy crush that you have on Chase Young. It was amusing at first to see you struggle with your emotions, which you weren't that good at hiding and if anyone denies it they are clearly blind, but now it's just starting to be sad. You're young, get over it. There's plenty of life for you to move on to some other being other than Chase."

"Yeah...again, about that."

"What are you implying, Jack?"

"He-"

"It's time to rise." Chase spoke as he opened the door. Do evil warlords not know how to knock?

"Morning!" Jack's voice squeaked a little as he picked up the mirror so Chase couldn't see the reflection. He had it covered with the blanket so the mirror wouldn't have been recognizable. "I was...uh..."

"You miss your paint, is that it?"

"My paint?"

"The black paint you used to make that mark under your eye. You've been unable to reapply it since none of your original belongings are here."

"Oh! Yes, yes! I miss my...paint. I was thinking of doing a different design since I'm different now and was going to ask you if, with your permission, I could go get some more so I can do it." Jack felt himself cringe internally, he's usually a better liar than this. Chase let out a soft chuckle and walked over to Jack.

"I'll admit to missing your little marks, but you can't leave yet. You're still too unstable and the simplest of things could trigger your true form." Chase placed a hand on the bed and leaned towards Jack. "I'm also not ready to share my little monster with the rest of the world."

"Your little mons-" Jack stopped when Chase closed the space between their lips. Jack heard that Chase snapped but soon forgot it when Chase deepened the kiss and used a hand to cup his jaw.

"Write a list of all that you need and I'll have one of my warriors go out to gather the supplies." Chase said and started leaving. "And tell Wuya that she's not getting out anytime soon." He added before he was out of the room.

"What was that!?" Wuya snapped.

"Um...surprise?"

"Why didn't you tell him about the person not being Bean!?"

"Wait, you're not upset about the whole...ya know."

"Please, you're just being used and the sooner you realize that the better. I'm not concerned." Jack huffed at Wuya's comment. "But you need to tell him about the other person, what if they try sneaking in again? All of us could be in danger at this moment."

"Yeah, yeah." Jack muttered and got off of the bed.

"Jack, tell him now." Wuya said as Jack grabbed a slip of paper and a pencil.

"Whatever." Jack scoffed and left Wuya in his room.

"Jack!" Jack ignored Wuya's call and continued down the hall.

Chase was not using him. Jack was strong and powerful and Chase knew that. Chase saw his strength and was finally showing him some sort of respect. Not the exact way that Jack had first expected, but he was not complaining about that at all. The witch was just jealous. She was upset that Jack had Chase and she never had a chance. Jack was Chase's little monster. Jack stopped at that thought. His little monster? Like he was owned? Like some sort of demonic pet that you could use whenever he pleases? Maybe Wuya did have a point.

Jack stiffened a little when he heard a snap and yelped when Chase suddenly appeared and grabbed him from behind, arms wrapped around his chest and waist. The young man didn't know what to do as he watched Chase calmly walk around him and continue down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack tried his best to stay still. To empty all thoughts, as Chase had said. But it was difficult for the hyperactive young man to do so. His mind was filled with too many thoughts and he didn't like staying in one position, frozen in place, for long. Jack let out a long breath and relaxed his shoulders, finally calming down, to some degree. He was still worried about the weird grocery list he had given Kena, she didn't even look at the paper before walking away with it in her mouth. What if she slobbered all over it? Would it even be legible when she transformed and went out to the get the things? What if she forgets something? Kena wasn't the biggest fan of him and she could easily not get something to spite him. It has been a week and she just left to get the supplies.

There was a soft hum that caught Jack's attention, he kept his eyes closed, not wanting to risk getting scolded by Chase for doing so and tried to locate the source of the sound. The hum was deep, soothing and the voice of the humming. The tune was also familiar as well.

Chase?

Was Chase humming? Jack hasn't seen nor heard Chase meditate much before, but from what he's seen and what he knows of Chase, the warlord wouldn't hum a song that Jack listened to often while meditating. Was Chase mocking him? There wouldn't be much reason nor something to gain by doing so, though. Perhaps he just has the song stuck in his head and doesn't realize that he's humming that tune.

"Spicer?"

"Yeah?" Jack peeked through one eye and saw that Chase was sitting in front of him. He quickly shut it, praying that Chase didn't catch that. "Chase?" Jack perked his head up when he heard a snap and yelped when Chase was suddenly on top of him. He gasped into Chase's mouth as the warlord kissed him, harshly scraping his teeth against the young man's lips as he did so. As soon as the kiss started it stopped. Chase returned to sitting on the ground and continued meditating as if that never happened. "What?" Jack said softly, not knowing how to react. "Oh...okay then. I'm just...gonna go to the restroom." Jack awkwardly got up and left the room.

Jack had finished washing his hands after using the toilet and splashed some water onto his face. He needed to calm down if he gets too worked up he'll transform and he wasn't in the mood to deal with that and he was sure Chase didn't feel like putting him down either. Although Chase has been doing things to get his heart to race and risking his change. Did Chase prefer him changed? Was Chase only dealing with him so he could be with his true form? Jack shook his head and dried off his face, he was overthinking again. He needed to focus on controlling his new self at the moment. He could still feel that urge in the pit of his stomach and he hated it.

The young man went back to the room and didn't see Chase where the warlord had been. Perhaps he grew bored and left? Although Chase seemed like the kind of person who could meditate for days nonstop and keep going. Jack straightened up when there was a snap and he sniffed the air. That smell. He knew that smell very well and could practically taste it.

"Chase? Chase are you okay?" Jack knew Chase was bleeding, but what could have happened to cause that? "Ch-Chase?" The young genius felt that urge in his stomach getting stronger as the scent grew closer. "I..." Jack could feel his body changing already, struggling to take its true form as he held back. He can control this. He can.

"Hello." Jack let out a hiss towards Chase, his teeth sharp and lips curled back in a snarl. "Looks like someone's worked up, good." Chase braced himself when Jack leaped at him. The warlord wrapped his arms around the younger man, he heard Jack let out a small whimper, showing that he was not expecting that. "Let's calm you down before you go too wild."

"What are you..." Jack's voice trailed off when Chase put a hand on the back of his head and pressed it against his chest into a tighter hug. Jack's face was a bright red, why was Chase doing this? He didn't seem like the hugging kind. The young man tried to look up when he heard Chase humming the same tune he had been before. Was he missing something? What was with the sudden changes in mood? Was it possible for immortal warlords to be bipolar?

Jack eventually felt his heartbeat slowing down and he was lost in Chase's voice. If he was there any longer he would have fallen asleep against Chase. Jack didn't protest when Chase lifted him and walked out of the room. Jack laid his head against Chase's chest and could hear the warlord's heartbeat, noticing that Chase was almost walking the same pace as his heart.

"I believe that's enough for the day." Chase stated as he placed Jack down on his bed. "We shall work some more tomorrow." He added before leaving. Jack rolled over to his stomach and let out a happy sigh as he nuzzled his face into his pillow.

"Like a little pup." Wuya scoffed.

"Don't ruin my mood." Jack mumbled.

"You do realize he's training you like a pet, right?"

"Shut up, Wuya."

"'My little monster'? More like, my little-"

"Could you not!? Please!" Jack snapped. "I don't want to hear your jealousy."

"If I was jealous, I'd be much harsher. I'm only stating the truth. I may not see or hear everything, but even a deaf-blind person would know what Chase was doing."

"Wuya, please just-" Jack stopped when Wuya snapped her fingers. "What was that for?"

"Is your heart racing?"

"I..." Jack put a hand on his chest and found that Wuya was right, his heart was pounding. "Why...you only..." Jack lowered his hand. "Snapped."

"Took you long enough."

"I can't believe it!" Jack shouted and grabbed the pillow beneath him, holding on to both ends and ripping it in half.

"Calm down Jack, it's not that serious."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm pissed!" Jack climbed out of his bed and stormed out of the room, finally understanding what Chase has been doing to him lately and was not pleased with it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chase sat at the end of the large dining room table, a plate of freshly made pasta in front of him. He took in a deep inhale of the food's savory scent and was about to enjoy a mouthful when he heard Jack storm into the room.

"I wasn't expecting-" Chase stopped when Jack grabbed his plate of food and threw it into his face. He wasn't expecting that either.

"I can't believe you!" Jack screamed. Chase let out a deep breath, calming himself and grabbed a nearby napkin, cleaning the pasta sauce from his face as he spoke.

"You can't believe what?" Chase asked, keeping his voice steady.

"You used classical conditioning on me!"

"I only did-" Chase huffed in annoyance when Jack snapped his fingers only an inch from his nose.

"My heart is racing! My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest all because of a simple snap! The fucking conditioned stimulus!" Jack took the table with one hand and tossed it aside as if it was nothing. "You are not Pavlov and I am no dog! I am not your pet!"

"Sit down and let me-"

"And your humming to calm me down!? Looks like someone's going for an overachiever point by doing two different forms of classical conditioning at once! Thanks for making me believe that you actually care about me this past week! You're sick!"

"Spicer-"

"I am not yours to control! I am not some animal that you can train to do whatever you want! I am a human being! I have emotions and feelings and has to be the dumbest person in the entire universe to fall for someone like you! I may have lost my soul, but I am no monster!" The young man's voice cracked. "You used science, the only thing I fucking have, against me!" Jack turned around. "I'm done! I'm done with all of this!" He screamed as he walked away from Chase. Vanti stood from his resting place and glanced over at Chase, waiting for the order to attack.

"Let him leave." Chase said. "Give him an hour to rage and he'll realize why I've been doing what I have been." Chase snapped his fingers and saw Jack stiffen before running off. "Let's just hope he doesn't do too much damage before hand."

x~x~x

Jack leaped off of the cliff edge, feeling the air rush past his face and burn his eyes as he fell and landed on the grassy ground with a thump. The young man took several large, clumsy steps before he was able to run properly again. He didn't bother trying to hold his true form back as he sprinted past the trees, leaping over fallen logs and clawing away low hanging branches.

He let out a grunt when something slammed into his side, the young man whipped his head to the side and discovered he was now standing in a street and a car had hit him, stopping since the young man wasn't affected by the crash. Jack let out a roar and grabbed the front of the car and flipped it back.

"Get away! Get away from me!" Jack screamed, voice harsh and scratchy. He saw more lights and ran off. The young man was not ready for a hill and stumbled down the grass, feeling mud stick to his now fully formed scales. Jack laid in the mud for a moment before sitting up, breathing heavily as his mind began to cloud and his blood-lust grew. The young man reached forward and dug his nails into the ground, laughing as he scrapped them back. He bent back, laying against the mud and continued laughing madly. Eyes wide and staring at the bright moon above him. "Let's play!" Jack screeched and scrambled to his feet, taking off into the nearby town.

"What the hell is that!?" Jack heard someone shrieked as he ran past the houses. He skittered to a halt and saw a group of young adults staring at him with fear. Jack smiled. They were scared. They were scared of him.

"Run!" One of the women shouted when Jack slowly started walking towards them.

"Someone call the cops!" Another woman yelled, her voice cracking as she sobbed and was practically being dragged by a different woman. One of the men stumbled over when the group started running and was grabbed by a different man and the two quickly caught up to the others.

They were tripping, they were crying, they were pleading for help. All because of Jack. Because they feared him. Jack let out a loud roar before finally running after the group. He heard more screaming and shouts from other humans he ran past. His mind was too focused on the group to acknowledge them.

"I know a shortcut!" The man in front of the group shouted and suddenly turned into an alleyway. Jack ran his tongue across his teeth and sprinted as fast as he could into the alley. With one leap he was on top of the man at the end of the group. Jack bit into the man's throat and ripped it out, swallowing the chunk of flesh as he felt the blood drip down his chin.

"Mike!" Jack felt something hit the top of his head and looked up to see the man who had helped Mike holding a now broken piece of wood. The man's eyes were filled with tears, clearly upset that Mike was now gone. So Jack decided to let him join his friend with a raking of his claws along his chest, deep enough to pierce his heart. Jack jumped over the body and quickly caught up to the rest of the group. He caught two of the woman by the heads with his hands and crushed them, feeling something oozing between his fingers before dropping them and galloping to the third woman. He jumped on her back and punched his hand through her back, pulling it out and seeing that the last one had fallen and was now struggling to limp away. It wasn't hard for Jack to reach the man and he pushed the survivor over. The man screamed and tried to kick Jack with his good leg, but Jack used his mouth to clasp it to his leg and bit it off. The man cursed and screamed more before Jack moved up and smashed his face with his palm, silencing him.

Jack took his claws and tore apart the man, eating his insides and soon growing bored of his taste and moving on to the others, consuming most of their parts but leaving enough to tell that they were bodies when his blood-lust calmed down enough for him to take his time and lap at the blood on his hands and mouth. Jack's heart started slowing down and he returned back to his human form.

"What..." Jack looked at his hands and saw that they and his body were soaked with blood. "Oh no...did I?" Jack let out a scream when he saw the bodies. "No! I...I..." The young man started sobbing loudly, hands over his stomach as he felt the urge to vomit.

"Only six? I was expecting more." Chase stated, now standing beside the bawling Jack.

"I killed them! I killed them!" Jack cried at the top of his lungs. "I fucking ate them!"

"Do you understand why I was using what you called 'classical conditioning' on you? You have absolutely no control over yourself, one day you will, but this is what happens if you're to roam freely."

"I..." Jack started coughing.

"You are, by no means, my pet. I needed to know there was some sort of control over your true form and since you lack the training and ability to do it yourself, I decided I would control it. Perhaps my method was unethical to your standards, but it was either that or risk this happening more often than not."

"I...I thought you cared about me." Jack croaked.

"Clearly I must care some to be dealing with all of this." Chase sighed, making Jack look up at him. "If I didn't, I would have simply locked you up, trained up with worse methods and only allow you any form of freedom to kill when I don't want to with my own hands."

"But Wuya-"

"Would you stop listening to that old hag? She knows nothing about me or my intentions." Chase rolled his eyes when he heard sirens.

"Neither do I. I never know what you're thinking or what you're feeling or anything and I would like an actual answer for once." Jack felt Chase's hand on the back of his shirt and allowed himself to be lifted to his feet. Chase held Jack close, one hand on his face and the other on his waist.

"Then I shall show you what I am thinking and feeling at the moment." Chase ran his thumb over Jack's lips before kissing them. Jack shivered a little when Chase's hand slip under his shirt. "You're filthy, let's clean you up and use up some of that extra energy, shall we?"

"Yes, sir." Jack saw the large grin on Chase's face.

"Good boy."


	12. Chapter 12

"You didn't come back last night."

"Yep."

"Care to tell me where you were?"

"Nope." Jack went over to the mirror and laid it back, making Wuya look up at the ceiling so he could change in what little peace he could have.

"You were with Chase, weren't you?"

"That's none of your concern."

"The marks on your body tells it all. He must have bit hard in order for the bruises to not be healed yet."

"Just let me change."

"There he goes again, manipulating you to get what he wants. I bet it was your first time too."

"Shut up."

"It was! Now Chase has yet another thing over your-"

"Chase was not my first!" Jack screamed, making Wuya stop. "I wish he was, though." He added softer, adjusting his shirt.

"When did you..."

"Remember when I was gone for three months? Three, long, months."

"We all assumed you got tired of dealing with losing or something of the sort." Wuya said.

"I met someone. Met him at one of my parent's stupid formal dinners. He was nothing like the other heirs." Jack stared at the ground as he spoke. "He wasn't some spoiled brat like the others, everyone else only cared about spending their parent's money and doing nothing with their lives. He wanted to be someone by his own means, not just be some last name that everyone recognizes for its wealth. Something about the way he spoke and how he carried himself made me lose any form of rational thought and I left with him. I dropped everything and left. I followed a man who I barely knew and did everything he asked of me. Everything and anything that man wanted, I gave it to him, no questions asked. Then he asked for my hand." Jack started rubbing his ring finger. "He asked for me to marry him so we could combine our wealth and we could rule the world as life-partners."

"You're...married?"

"I was barely out of high school, hell, I still am barely out of high school. He had actually planned the wedding for the day I was going to pick up my diploma since I refused to walk with the class who made a good chunk of my life a living hell."

"Jack, are you married?"

"I had told him I wasn't sure. We had only been together for a good month and I was sure my family would not approve of a marriage happening so soon into a relationship, let alone it being between two guys. He took my hand and we..." Jack wrapped his hand with the other and pressed it to his chest. "He was so gentle, so soft, so loving. He made me feel like I was the only person in the world and that he was the only one that could ever make me feel this way. I woke up that morning with a ring on my finger and a thousand thoughts screaming in my head. I convinced him to delay the wedding for a few months, needing time to get everything figured out before going through with this crazy plan."

"What happened?" Wuya asked when Jack paused.

"We lived life like before, but with more...intimacy. Everything seemed fine, I was actually happy. I believed that someone cared for me and wanted only the best for me. I was ready to give everything away for this man. My money, my name, my whole being." Jack let out a weak laugh and shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "Then one night, he asked to have the wedding be sooner, to be that night, a whole month before the date we both agreed on. I told him no. My family would never be able to make a last second change like that and all of the services that I hired would have nothing ready and I had already put so much money into the wedding that it would be idiotic to throw it all away because of some whim. I thought he'd understand and that was the first time I had ever told that man no. The second time wasn't much longer after that." Jack moved his hands and hugged himself. "He got angry. He got so angry because I told him no and after I thought I had finally calmed him and he understood what I was saying, he asked to be intimate. I said no, I was in no mood for that and he apparently couldn't handle being told no twice and he..." Jack choked back a sob, the tears falling freely down his face. "He wasn't gentle, he wasn't kind or soft or sweet or anything like he was before. It hurt. It hurt so bad and there was blood. A lot of blood. My blood."

"Jack..."

"And you wanna know the worst part!? I came! I came like the fucking slut he trained me to be! I was nothing to him! Nothing! Just a warm body with a shit ton of money behind my name! He was going to take it all! I am the only heir to the Spicer fortune and he was going to have me sign it all away to him!"

"Where is he?"

"He's most likely dead by now." Jack lowered his arms. "I poisoned him with a slow-acting serum that becomes one with the bloodstream when I ran away that night. I had no other choice. He was going to just find some other fool to hurt after I left and I didn't want anyone else to go through that. I was actually going to kill myself afterward, I even had everything set up when my Wu tracker went off and I figured why not have one more round with the losers before I left this pathetic world. But as you can see, plans tend to change."

"What was his name?"

"Chace. C-H-A-C-E." Jack huffed weakly. "Life can be cruel sometimes, can't it? I don't know why I'm still here right now. If history does tend to repeat itself, why am I trying to put myself through all of this again? Guess I'm just some sick fuck."

"Now I understand." Jack stiffened at the voice.

"Chase? How long have you been..."

"Long enough." Chase entered the room.

"Chase...I..."

"Hush." Chase wrapped his arms around Jack and hugged the younger man. "I may not be the one for comforting, but I'll try my best."

"Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13

"Magic...and magic...magic?" Jack waved his hands at the ball in front of him, expecting it to do something. The young man let out a huff and slapped the ball aside. "Magic." He groaned and plopped down on the ground.

"You do realize that saying 'magic' at the object isn't going to make the spell work?" Chase stated, standing across the room.

"And announcing your attack before doing them doesn't make them any stronger." Jack scoffed.

"Declaring 'Jack-bots attack- won't prevent them from being destroyed every single time." Chase uncrossed his arms and placed them on his hips. Jack tilted his head back and glared at Chase.

"At least my hair doesn't get caught in my armor."

"At least my hair is natural."

"Nothing about you is natural!" Jack flung his arm towards Chase and the ball flew from its place on the ground. Chase easily caught the ball before it hit him in the face and smirked.

"Now, was that so hard?" Jack stared at the older man, jaw dropped and eyes wide. "Spicer?"

"That was so cool!" Jack cheered. he ran over to Chase and took the ball out of his hands. "I made it fly! With my mind!" Jack tossed the ball back to Chase and spun around. "What else can I do now? Can I make warriors like you? Would mine be cats or would I have a different animal? Or-"

"Spicer." Chase's voice made Jack stop his rambling. "You've accomplished much in the short time since your change. You've yet to have gone wild for a few weeks, your strength and balance have improved immensely and the rest will come with due time."

"I just want to learn it all now." Jack groaned.

"They say that taking your time..." Chase took several steps towards Jack and walked around the young man, trailing his hand across Jack's stomach and stopping it at his waist. "Lets you have a better finish." The warlord whispered into Jack's ear. Jack let out a weak chuckle and swallowed thickly. "Perhaps later I can show you how much fun going slow can be." Jack chuckled again and watched Chase walk away.

"Hey...Chase?" Jack asked after seeing Vanti enter the room.

"Yes?"

"I haven't seen Zana in a while, is she okay?" The warrior had seemed to have disappeared about a month ago after Jack admitted what had happened to him before drinking the Lao Mang Lone Soup.

"She's resting, giving birth does that to females." Chase stated and continued on.

"What!?" Jack scrambled over to Chase and stood in front of him. "Zana was pregnant!?"

"Yes, didn't you smell the change in her hormones? It was almost fruit like." Jack blinked, remembering when Zana was in his bed and he noticed the change.

"How did I miss that? I would have heard her wailing during labor, right?"

"Pregnant warriors are taken outside of the lair several days before their due date to not disturb the others and myself and the fresh air is good for them."

"Do I get to see the kits?"

"If they survive."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Being born a warrior has high risks of death since an infant body usually is unable to handle the power that they are born with." Chase saw the worry in Jack's eyes. "If they make it, you may see them. For now, I'm going to meditate and you're free to do as you please as long as Vanti is with you."

"Can I go out?"

"No further than three miles from the lair." Chase started walking away once more. "I'll see you later tonight."

"See ya." Jack waited till Chase was gone before looking down at Vanti and smiling. "Do you know where Zana is?" Vanti let out a growl of disapproval. "If she's within three miles, I can go. Remember, Chase said I can do whatever I want." Jack winked before taking off. Vanti huffed out air from his nose before going after the young man.

Jack stuck his nose in the air and sniffed, trying to see if he could find Zana's scent. The whole 'detecting people by smell' thing was still weird to him, but it did sure come in handy when two tigers entered his room and he couldn't tell them apart by their faces alone. He's also been trained to use that so people can't sneak up on him. He's nowhere as skilled as Chase is, but he's getting pretty good.

The young man stopped when a strange scent suddenly filled the air. He didn't recognize it at all. Vanti growled and pressed his body against Jack's leg, trying to urge him forward. Jack ignored the warrior and turned around, the scent getting stronger.

"Look at you, all big and strong now." Jack stiffened, he knew that voice. "I bet Chase has grown fond of you now."

"I'm not scared of you!" Jack called out.

"You should be. Or at least, you will be soon." Jack heard a high-pitched whine before he was pushed over by Vanti, a dart stabbing into the tree that was behind him.

"Thanks, Vanti." He said before he started running with the warrior at his side, heading for the lair. Jack fumbled to a stop when a grown woman suddenly appeared in front of him.

"We can't have you running back to Chase, now, can we?" Jack leaped back to avoid her hand and he took off again. The young man fell back this time when the woman appeared again.

"You're like his little pet, aren't you? Always having to ask where to go or what you can do." The woman clicked her tongue.

"I am no pet." Jack said between gritted teeth.

"I can practically see the collar on your neck, the way he drags you about."

"I don't want to fight you, lady." Jack said, trying to sound braver than he felt.

"Who said anything about fighting? I just need to make a point to a certain overlord about messing with other's territory." The woman snapped her fingers and Jack felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard several howls echo in the air.

"What do I have to do with that?"

"Chase could easily handle any physical abuse I could ever dream of giving him, but I don't think he could handle the thought of his little pet getting harmed because of him."

"Vanti. Run, get Chase." Jack ordered the warrior. Vanti hesitated before trying to follow his order but was attacked by wolves the moment he started running. "Vanti!" Jack felt a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Your kitten isn't the only one in for a rough time." Jack screamed when he felt something go into him and made everything go black.


	14. Chapter 14

Everything felt like it was spinning, but he knew he was stationary. Something was messing with his head and he struggled to push through it but finally managed to open his eyes and winced as his pupils adjusted to the bright lighting. The woman from before was in front of him, trailing her finger along her hand and muttering words under her breath.

Jack finally got a proper look at her, she looked a little younger than his mother, but skin and eyes much brighter and more youthful. Her hair was short and tied back into a small bun with a few blonde strands sticking out. Her face was bare of any products, but she clearly didn't need any with her well-structured face and bright green eyes. She had the average figure that most males would be attracted to and her attire was a simple pair of jeans and a black shirt. The only thing that stuck out from her body was the long claws that were where her normal fingernails would be.

"Took you longer to get up than I expected." The woman said, glancing up from her hand.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Jack asked, trying to move his arms but discovered that he was stuck in a chair but he couldn't see any restraints on him. He couldn't even move his legs.

"Aren't you just full of questions? How amusing." The woman closed and opened her hand, sparks flying off of her fingertips and scorching the ground in front of Jack's feet. "You're in some home in the middle of nowhere, my name is Jezebel and I've already told you. I have to make a point to a certain overlord."

"Why me?" Jack tried moving his arms again.

"You don't listen well, do you? As I've said before, Chase-" Jack screamed when Jezebel placed a hand on his back and he felt electricity course through him, burning him from the inside "-can handle any abuse that I could give him, but you can not. You're much weaker than him, less trained and lack the skill to control your magic." Jezebel tapped a finger to the side of her chin. "Chase-" A snap of fingers and more pain went through Jack "-has grown attached to you in more than one way and if I know him like I do, he couldn't handle something that is his being damaged." Jack coughed and some blood came out of his mouth, dripping down his chin and splattering on the floor. "It's not always fun being immortal."

"What is wrong with you!?" Jack cried and started coughing some more.

"It's not my fault this is happening, you can blame this all on Chase." Jezebel slammed her hand down on Jack's arm, plunging her nails into his skin. Jack cursed at her and screamed when the nails were yanked out. Jack stared at the blood that was seeping out of him with wide eyes. Chase had taught him how to control himself around blood a bit better but he needed the other man here to do so. Jack gasped when he was slapped across the face, claws scraping across his cheek.

"You're a bitch! You're a giant, fucking, bitch!" Jack cursed and jerked his body about. "Let me out of this damn thing! Let me out now!"

"Or what? You can't do anything. You're trapped by magic and you have no skills in that. I decided to wait till you could control your true form before doing this for a reason." Jezebel kicked Jack's chest and knocked him over.

"You know nothing about me." Jack growled.

"I know everything. I've seen it all. I know every little thing you have done." Jezebel went between Jack's legs and grabbed one of them.

"Don't touch me!" Jack spat at Jezebel and some blood got on her cheek. Jezebel did not react at all and gripped Jack's leg a little tighter.

"Now, remember, Jackie. This is all because of Chase!" Jezebel slammed her fist into Jack's shin and broke the bone, Jack's scream of pain echoed in the house. "Chase-" Another sickening snap filled the air and Jack screamed again. "-caused this!" Jezebel watched Jack cry for a moment before grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting him back up, chair and all. "How are you feeling?"

"Fuck off." Jack said between sobs.

"How do you feel about Chase?" Jezebel grinned when she saw Jack flinch when he heard Chase's name. "That didn't take long, you'd think that you would have learned your lesson after the first time." The woman placed her hand under Jack's chin and tilted his head back. "What else can I do to you before he gets here? I don't have much longer till he finds us." Jezebel looked into Jack's eyes. "Red? Interesting, they're very unique. Albino, I assume?" Jack only glared. "How do you like seeing? Being able to know what's around you with a simple glance? How about I give you a taste of the other world?" Jezebel clawed across Jack's eyes, blinding the young man.

Jack at first saw a flash of red before everything was black. He felt nothing but pure agony in his eyes. Were they even there anymore? Would they grow back or was he forever blinded? The magic that was holding him faded away and he was thrown out of the chair, his broken legs sending another wave of pain through him. He had no idea what was happening around him. Where was Jezebel? Did she leave after tossing him to the floor? All he could smell was his own blood and not seeing made the scent even stronger. He was going to lose it. He needed to calm down. He needed help. He needed-

"Jezebel!"

Chase.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack gasped for air as he felt his body heal. He winced when the bones in his legs shifted and cracked as they formed back together. The young man tried to blink, but his eyelids weren't back yet and he had no eyes to blink over.

"Hello, Chase." Jezebel greeted, her voice thick with hatred.

"You have five seconds to explain what you have done before I rip out every organ that infests that form of yours." Chase threatened.

"One, two, three-" Jack flinched when he heard a loud crash and a harsh thump.

"Do not test me, harpy!" Chase screamed. "What have you done!? Where is he!? I can smell his blood!"

"He's alive, obviously. But he's not in the best shape, he's healing as we speak and it's not a fun heal. Bones usually scrap and rub against each other as they heal." Jack stiffened when there was more crashing and Chase screaming curses at Jezebel. Jack felt around as he crawled along the floor, maybe he could find something to defend himself if Jezebel were to go after him again. Jack discovered that he could now blink and his bones were no longer shifting, but still mending together. He felt what was most likely blood drip down his face as he blinked.

"I'll make you regret the day you were created!" Jack covered his head and face when something shattered, Chase and Jezebel must be fighting.

"You're the one who trespassed on my territory!" Jezebel screeched, her voice higher and sharper than before.

"You have no territory!" Chase's voice had changed as well, deeper and rougher, the voice he gained when he became his true form. Jack continued blinking and started seeing red.

"I do now. You have seen what I can do. I can easily change and manipulate your life and take away anything that you care for!" Jack wiped away the rest of the blood in his eyes and finally started seeing light. "You're little pet is injured all because of you! He's in pain! He probably hates you!"

"He is no pet!" Jack blinked and saw a dark figure fly into the room, slamming into the wall near him. "Spicer, your eyes!"

"Chase?" Jack could see the outline of the warlord, his true form looming over him.

"What did she do to you? Can you see?"

"Not much. It hurts like hell, though."

"I'll take care of it, I prom-" Chase was cut off when a feathered creature tackled him over.

"Chase!" Jack's vision was still very blurry, but he could see that Chase was pinned by a bird-looking monster. Jack assumed it was Jezebel with Chase's 'harpy' comment and it having the same voice as the woman.

"You've lost, Chase Young! Admit it! You were tricked and defeated by me!" Jezebel screeched into Chase's face.

"I will never admit defeat to a worthless opponent like you!" Chase tried to bit at Jezebel, but the woman moved back in time and then stepped on Chase's face with her talons digging into his flesh.

"I could take away your vision as well, make you helpless like your friend." Jezebel said. "I'm the reason he's like this now, everything you two have is all because of me. I stole the soup, I tricked Jack into drinking. He is mine. You have no-" Jezebel shrieked when she was struck by something and was forced off of Chase.

"I belong to no one, bitch." Jack spat, his arm out and eyes healed. A hole in the wall showed that part of the metal piping was missing and with it being close to Jack and the new shape the piping took, Chase assumed Jack had done the attack with magic.

"Metal? That's new." Chase admitted out loud before leaping away from an attacking Jezebel. Jezebel let out a loud cry and howling soon joined her screaming.

"Great, wolves. Why couldn't it be killer bunnies or something?" Jack huffed as he stood up. "If my animals are rabbits, end me please." He added with a weak laugh and yanked out a piece of the metal piping.

"Only if we make it out of here, Spicer." Chase said in a more serious tone before a herd of wolves broke into the house.

"I'm a brave boy." Jack said to himself, his eyes went wide when a large silver wolf leaped at him. "Not a brave enough boy for this!" He cried and smacked the wolf across the face with the piping like a baseball bat. "I broke his jaw!" Jack cried when he saw the dislocated bone dangle on the wolf's face. "Ah!" The young man screamed and batted away another wolf before scrambling across the room. Jack grabbed the chair he had been bind to and grabbed it with an arm, swinging it around and shattering it on a wolf's body, sending the mutt into the wall. "That would have been so much cooler if I wasn't so terrified." Jack said as he pushed away more wolves. Jack yelped when something pressed into his back and pushed him down. He heard a yip and saw that Chase had taken out some wolves that were planning on attacking the young man from behind.

"Pay attention to your surroundings, Spicer." Chase warned before swiping away several more wolves.

"Th-" Jack wan unable to finish his statement before he was jumped on by five different wolves at once. He soon realized that they weren't trying to hurt him, they were holding him down and distracting him.

"Get off!" Jack turned his head and saw that Chase was throwing wolves off of him and was getting overwhelmed. Just how many wolves did Jezebel have?

"Time for a break, Chase Young." Jezebel swooped in and clawed across Chase's throat, making the warlord fall over.

"Chase!" Jack shoved the wolves off and scrambled over to Chase. Chase was immortal, but a clawed out throat was not a pleasant experience and could take anyone out for a few minutes at the least.

"Run." Chase gargled out, hand over his bleeding throat.

"Do whatever you want, Jack. I have Chase and that's all I need." Jezebel pulled out a syringe that was filled with a green liquid. "Hard to fight when you have no feeling in your muscles." She chuckled.

"No!" Jack lunged at the woman and felt something hit him from within. He fell to the ground and found that he couldn't move.

"Should have removed the little magical chip I have on the back of your head. But someone as stupid of you would have never thought of that."

"Spicer...change." Chase coughed out as he started getting up.

"I don't think so." Jezebel took her hand and punched it through Chase's stomach, she wiggled her fingers for a moment before yanking her hand back out. "Magic, what can't it do?" She laughed as Chase collapsed. "Might as well be dead when I'm done with you, Young." Jack stared at Chase and could feel his eyes watering. His idol was down. Chase was hurt. Chase never got hurt, that's not who he is. "Jack has no control over his powers, there's no way he can change." Jack started sobbing as he attempted to move. He needed to help Chase. He needed to save the one who always saves him. "See? He's worthless, he can't do anything but whine and cry like a child." Jack's eyes went wide as the last statement pissed him off. The young man jerked his arm, moving it.

"I am no child." Jack said between gritted teeth, feeling them sharpen as he spoke.

"How are you moving!?" Jezebel yelled.

"You are right about one thing, harpy." Jack said as he slowly changed into his true form. "I have no control."


	16. Chapter 16

Jack yelled as he leaped from where he was and tackled Jezebel to the ground.

"Stay. Away. From. Him." Jack croaked out, his voice hoarse and rough. "You. Hurt. Him. I. Will. Hurt. You." The young man was about to bit out Jezebel's throat when several of the wolves butted their heads to his side and knocked him off of the woman. Jack fumbled up and let out a powerful roar towards the wolves. The wolves growled back and were going to attack but a silent order sent them running of the house. Jack stumbled after them and stopped when he heard Jezebel speak.

"I hope I've made my point, Young." The woman snapped her fingers and she disappeared into a cloud of feathers. Jack cried out and jumped into the feathers, attacking them and hoping that he would somehow get to Jezebel through them.

"Spicer..."

"No. No. No." Jack muttered, not believing he had let Jezebel get away so easily.

"Spicer."

"She's gone. She's gone."

"Jack!" The young man stopped when he heard his first name. He turned his head and saw Chase, in his human form, standing behind him, leaning against the wall to support him. "Don't make me yell, my throat just healed." Jack let out a whimper and rushed over to Chase, hugging the warlord and nuzzling his face into his neck, not caring about the blood covering him. The young man changed back to human form as well and kept his arms around Chase.

"I'm sorry, Chase. I'm sorry I let you get hurt, that I let all of this happen."

"I'm fine. I've been through worse." Chase moved his free arm and rubbed Jack's back. "And it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" Jack cried, looking up at Chase. "I should have just stayed inside. Instead, I went out and tried to find Zana when you told me to leave her alone and then I let Jezebel get me and Vanti. I don't even know if Vanti is alive right now! I should have never drunk the Lao Mang Lone Soup! I should have never let her trick me! I should have done what I intended to do that day and killed myself! None of this would have happened if I wasn't such a coward! I should have-" Jack was cut off by Chase slamming his lips against his own.

"Don't, ever, say anything like that ever again. Understand?" Chase's hand was tightly holding Jack's chin.

"But-"

"You are to never regret keeping your life. You are mine and I refuse to let you hate yourself." Jack blinked away tears that were in his eyes, he wasn't used to this look on Chase's face. Worry. Chase was worried about him. He cared.

"I'm sorry." Jack said softly.

"Enough of that word. It solves nothing. Vanti is fine and is heading back as we speak." Chase kissed Jack again, deeper this time and held him close.

"I still get weak from your kisses." Jack sighed.

"Trying to romance me, Spicer?" Chase chuckled.

"We both passed that long ago." Jack leaned in for another kiss but was pushed away. Jack was about to asked what was wrong when Chase vomited a large amount of blood onto the ground.

"Well, doesn't that ruin the mood?" Chase used his sleeve to wipe off the blood from his lips. "We should head back...Spicer?" Chase saw that Jack had turned away and was now dry-heaving into his hand. "Really?"

"I'm going to be sick." Jack grunted.

"You're currently soaked in your blood and my own, you've killed people with your own hands and ate their flesh and me vomiting is what turns your stomach?" Chase huffed.

"Puke is a completely different story."

"I'm sorry that my stomach fully healed and vomiting out all of the blood that was trapped inside of it was its only option." Chase scratched at the newly formed skin on his neck.

"Being immortal is gross." Jack whined.

"If I were not immortal we would not be speaking right now. I believe a little vomit is worth that."

"Can we stop talking about puke, please? What are we going to do about Jezebel? We can't let her go that easily." Jack said, changing the subject.

"Of course we're not, there is something that we can do but you're not going to enjoy it." Chase crossed his arms and sighed.

"Can't be worse than breaking both of my legs again." Jack muttered.

"Pardon?" Chase said harshly.

"Yeah. The blood was from her clawing out my eyes and clawing at my arm. She also broke both of my legs, screaming that it was all your fault. Bitch tried to condition my to fear your name." Jack saw the anger in Chase's eyes.

"She will not make it through our next encounter alive." Chase growled.

"So, what are we doing that I won't enjoy?"

"We have to speak with the monks." Chase sighed when Jack let out a loud groan of protest.

"Those losers? Why do we have to talk to them?"

"It's mostly Guan and Dojo that I need to speak to. They've dealt with her in the past and I need to know exactly what they did." Chase swept a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "I'm sure the young monks would get a shock seeing the new you." The warlord smirked a little when he saw Jack perk up at that statement.

"Yeah, they would! They won't even know what to do with themselves!" Jack laughed.

"We'll head back, clean up and pay the monks a visit." Chase stated.

"Actually, can we skip the cleaning and visit them like this?" Jack asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Chase raised a brow at Jack's smirk.

"Give them a little more of a shock." Jack winked.

"Don't shock them too much, we might end up needing them."

"No promises." Jack looked up when he heard thunder. "Are we?"

"I want this house to be in flames when we leave." Chase said.

"Sweet." Jack grabbed Chase's arm as the warlord threw his hand into the air, making a large lightning bolt crash through the house and teleporting the two to the Xiaolin Temple.


	17. Chapter 17

Kimiko hummed softly to herself as she exited the small kitchen inside of the Xiaolin Temple, heading over to the table where the other three monks were waiting. Clay was telling a story about his father getting dragged by a horse or something, Kimiko was only half listening as she sat down with her plate of food. She was about to say something and instead let out a scream, scaring the male monks. Clay followed Kimiko's stare and let out a shout himself. Raimundo and Omi turned and scrambled up when they saw Jack standing in their home, caked with blood and clothing torn.

"Hey, losers." Jack greeted with a chuckle.

"Jack Spicer, what are you doing here and why are you covered in red paint?" Omi asked.

"That's not paint, Omi." Raimundo said.

"Then what is it?"

"You don't need to worry about it." Raimundo waved a hand at the young monk. "Now tell us why you're here before you get a beating, Jack."

"How did ya manage to even get in?" Clay asked.

"Magic." Jack said, making an arch-like gesture with his hands. "And Omi, I'm covered in blood. I won't lie to you like your friends."

"Blood!? Are you injured!? Do you need medical attention!?" Omi went over to the young man and started checking his body for wounds.

"Calm down, chrome-dome, I'm fine. You should see the other guy." Jack laughed.

"The other..." Omi looked up at Jack, worry in his eyes. "Jack Spicer, please tell me you did not..."

"Like Jack's capable of doing something like that. He can't even hurt a fly." Kimiko scoffed.

"Seven." Jack stated, getting a confused look from the monks. "I've killed seven people. Six with my bare hands and teeth and one with a slow-acting poison."

"I thought you said you weren't going to lie." Raimundo said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not." The seriousness in Jack's tone made the monks share a look.

"You've shocked them enough." Chase said as he entered the room, bloody and clothing torn as well.

"Chase Young!" Omi announced.

"Greetings." Chase said.

"You can't blame me for having some fun, honey." Jack stood next to Chase, looping his arm through the warlord's, earning another confused look from the monks.

"You've had enough fun, dear." Chase rolled his eyes, confusing the monks even more. "Where are Fung and Dojo, we need to speak to them."

"Hello, Chase, Jack." Master Fung greeted calmly, standing in the room's doorway with Dojo next to his feet. "How may we help you?"

"We need to speak in private." Chase requested, removing his arm from Jack's hold.

"Whatever you need to speak to me about can be said in front of my students." Master Fung said.

"Yeah!" Dojo pumped a fist in the air before quickly putting it back down after making eye-contact with Chase.

"What do you need?" Master Fung asked. Chase glanced over at the young monks, who were all ready to attack at any moment. "Calm yourselves, they're clearly not here for a fight, it looks as if they've already had their fun for the day." The monks hesitated before relaxing a bit. "What do you need?" Master Fung repeated.

"Jezebel." When Chase spoke the woman's name, Master Fung's eyes opened a little wider and Dojo flinched.

"Never thought I'd hear from her again." Master Fung sighed.

"As did I." Chase agreed.

"Jezebel? Who's Jezebel?" Omi asked.

"Not a very nice woman." Dojo muttered.

"Is she back?" Master Fung asked.

"She's been back. But she has crossed the line and she needs to be taken out." Chase stated.

"Is the Chase Young asking for help?" Raimundo mocked.

"I would suggest biting your tongue before it gets ripped out." Chase threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you." Raimundo puffed his chest out.

"I wasn't speaking of myself." The warlord glanced over at Jack who showed his now sharp teeth at the Dragon of Wind.

"Well, ain't that just a sight to see." Clay said, putting a hand on his hat and adjusting it.

"There's a lot more." Jack chuckled.

"No." Chase gave a warning glare at Jack.

"You're no fun."

"We are not here for fun. After everything that you have just been through harassing the monks needs to be the last thing on your mind at the moment."

"Don't break my legs." Jack huffed.

"Jezebel already did that and a lot more." Jack crossed his arms and look away from Chase, pursing his lips and showing that he was done. "Now, how do I get that harpy to regret the day she was ever hatched?"

"Fighting her one-on-one would prove no hassle for you, as you already know." Master Fung looked down at Dojo. The two had a silent conversation of head nods and questioning looks before Dojo sighed and left the room. "But her servants make her stronger and it's difficult to get to her when she can easily hide behind them."

"Thank you for telling us what we already know." Jack scoffed.

"You need to learn some patients, especially since you now have a very long life ahead of you. How was the soup?"

"The soup?" Kimiko's eyes went wide a moment later. "You're kidding!?"

"What?" Omi asked.

"Jack drank the Lao Mang Lone Soup! He's immortal!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"That explains the eyes." Clay said.

"And the teeth." Raimundo added.

"And the body." Kimiko finished.

"Jack, your soul...you gave it up?" Omi asked.

"It's not like I had much of one in the first place." Jack muttered.

"How did you get the soup? It's not like Chase passes it out to everyone." Raimundo asked.

"I'm not telling you losers." Jack stuck his tongue out.

"It was Jezebel, wasn't it?" Master Fung asked.

"Will you just tell us what to do, old man!?" Jack snapped.

"Can you blame an old man for having some fun?" Master Fung's tone sounded series and made the monks laugh while Jack groaned and Chase had no response.

"Here." Dojo tossed a blue orb towards Chase when he can back into the room.

"What even-"

"Chase can explain everything, he knows what it is. Dojo, take them where they need to go. I wish all of you good luck." Master Fung said before leaving.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack could feel Omi's eyes digging into his back and he tried for as long as he could to ignore the young monk. He was doing a pretty good job of it until he felt three more pairs of eyes on him. The young man stared at Chase's back, trying to pretend that he wasn't being looked at like an object on display.

"Would the person with the claws calm down? You're digging into me." Dojo said, wiggling his body a bit.

"Sorry." Jack lifted his hands when he saw that his nails had become sharp.

"Stressed?" Chase asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Annoyed." Jack corrected. "Because certain monks won't stop staring." The young man spoke the last part louder.

"Why did you do it?" Omi asked.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Jack moved closer to Chase and rested his chin on the warlord's shoulder.

"Why would you give up your soul? You always seem so happy with who you are and to suddenly-"

"You know nothing about my life!" Jack snapped. The genius swung his leg over and adjusted the way he was sitting so he could face Omi. "You always assume that everyone is fine and dandy because you're unable to see through your own inflated ego. You have no idea about what I have been through and you will never understand what goes through my head on a daily basis."

"Do not talk to Omi like that." Raimundo warned.

"Or what? Are you going to insult me? Go ahead, I don't give a shit about what you say anymore, it doesn't affect me like it used to." Jack felt Chase's back press into his.

"What happened to you?" Kimiko asked.

"I drank the Lao Mang Lone Soup." Jack stated.

"No, what happened to you before that? You've been given the chance to drink it before and you denied it. Why did you do it this time?" Jack hated how Kimiko could catch on to certain things a lot better than the male monks.

"Being raped, losing to you monks once again, being ready to kill yourself the moment you got home and then given a second chance at life can change a person." Jack stated before turning around again.

"You were..."

"Where are they? I can-"

"He was the one I killed with the poison." Jack cut off Clay's offer. "All I want is to live my life and Jezebel is making it hard to."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Raimundo said softly.

"It's worse when it's someone you've grown attached to, someone who wanted to marry you and made you feel like you weren't worthless and then to realize that they didn't care for you and only cared for your money." Jack placed his forehead on Chase's back. "But that's the past, I no longer care about that life. I am no longer Jack Spicer."

"Then who are you?" Omi asked.

"I don't know." Jack admitted.

"I'm sorry to cut off this sentimental moment, but we're here." Dojo said as he landed.

"It's a shack." Raimundo stated while everyone climbed off of the dragon. The shack stood alone on top of a mountain cliff, looking as if the thin wood would collapse at any moment but was sturdy by some unseen force.

"Not just any shack, kiddos." Dojo shrank down and climbed into Clay's hat. "A really scary shack."

"Care to explain why we're at a 'scary shack'?" Kimiko asked.

"Master Fung said it was Chase's job to explain, I'm just transportation." Dojo said before hiding completely.

"So, what are we doing here?" Raimundo asked Chase. Chase said nothing and walked up to the shack, holding one arm behind him while the other knocked on the door.

"Who is it!?" A harsh, feminine voice asked from behind the door.

"Chase Young." Chase casually answered.

"Now, why in the hell would you claim to be-" The woman who was yelling stopped when she opened the door and saw Chase. "You have got to be pulling on my tits." The woman scoffed.

"Did she just..." Kimiko looked at Jack as the young man started laughing.

"Why in the name of heaven's rusty gate are you here bothering me, Chase?" The woman asked, crossed her arms.

"Can't I come see an old friend?" Chase said with a smirk.

"No." The woman answered bluntly. "And watch who you're calling old, I'm two hundred years younger than you, old timer and I'm still prettier than Wuya can ever dream of being." The woman winked before finally seeing the others. "Now, who are these people? Please tell me you're not making another harem."

"Making another what?" Jack asked.

"Oh, are you sticking to one person this time?" The woman asked. "He's a cute one."

"Thank you, Mona." Chase held out his arm and the woman took it, leading him into the shack.

"Get y'all's asses in here before you let in a draft!" Mona shouted. The monks and Jack quickly scrambled into the shack, closing the door behind them and stumbling in shock to be greeted by a large and beautiful home. "Now, how is it that you can catch all of the great ones while I get stuck with one-eyed losers only wanting me for my magic?" Mona huffed as she guided the group into a grand dining room.

"I'm sure I could find someone for you." Chase offered as he took one of the head seats of the spotless wooden table.

"Please, you're more indecisive than Zeus when he's horny." Mona placed a hand on her well-curved hip before addressing the others again. "Can I get you something to drink, eat?"

"No, ma'am." Clay answered.

"Aw, what a sweet little southern boy." Mona chuckled. "Now, is he _Brokeback Mountain_ or stereotypical romance novel?"

"I'm not sure, never bothered to ask or investigate." Chase answered.

"What is going on here!?" Raimundo snapped.

"Don't yell in my home." Mona said strictly and swiped her hand across her body. Raimundo was going to shout again but found his mouth forced shut and he tried to pry them open. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"What did you do!?" Kimiko demanded.

"Calm down, pom-poms. He's fine, I just sealed his mouth shut till he calms down. My anxiety acts up when strangers start yelling in my home." Mona swiped her hand again and Raimundo's mouth popped open. "Now, you can ask your questions, just please don't shout."

"Chase, who is she?" Jack asked.

"The name is Mona Lisa." Mona bowed a little. "And no, I'm not the painting lady, she's one of my many daughters."

"You just keep popping them out." Chase laughed a little.

"It's not my fault I'm extremely fertile and condoms weren't invented for a very long time. At least for me, I just had to carry them for a bit, do a few spells and out they go, no pain."

"Except for Mona Lisa, you put her inside of some other woman." Chase said.

"She really wanted a baby, plus I didn't feel like dealing with a child that century." Mona explained.

"Why do you know each other?" Jack asked, trying to get the two back on track.

"Chasey here has asked for a few favors in the past and we've formed a bit of a friendship over it." Mona stated. "Now, why are you here? I know this isn't a regular old visit. That one reeks of the soup, you're coated in blood and the others are even stinkier with their Xiaolin scents. I don't know what kind of candles you use in that temple of yours, but Fung needs to get new ones..." Mona's voice trailed when Chase placed the blue orb on the table. "You're kidding."

"I'm sorry, Mona." Chase said.

"What did my sister do this time?"


	19. Chapter 19

"She's been...misbehaving." Chase stated.

"She's been doing a lot more than just 'misbehaving'." Jack scoffed. Mona stared down for a second, resting her hand on the table and strummed her fingers across the wooden surface several times, her nails clicking softly and let out a long and heavy sigh a moment later.

"Great." Mona gently picked up the orb, barely holding on to it by her fingertips, she opened her hand a little wider and allowed the ball to fully rest on her palm as she closed her eyes.

"What is she-" Kimiko stopped her question when Mona suddenly crushed the orb in her hand, pieces of it falling to the table and a blue smoke forming out of it. Mona took in a deep breath and the smoke went into her. She held the air in her lungs for a bit before blowing it out through her mouth, the blue color now a dull gray.

"Well, isn't that a lovely thing to experience." Mona said while she dropped what remained of the orb on the table. "Explains where the blood came from." She added before throwing a hand up, the bits of orb started floating in the air. The pieces began to glow yellow and mold together. "I'm getting real tired of this shit." Mona snapped her fingers and caught the newly formed orb, the glowing brighter than before. "Don't kill her, just make this message clear-" Mona spoke while she held the orb with both ends and stretched it out. "-big sis is upset." She grabbed the end of the now stick and swung it across herself, the other end sharpening and the stick returned to the orb's original blue color.

"We're going to fight her with a pointy stick?" Raimundo asked, doubt in his voice.

"It's a lot more than a pointy stick." Mona pointed the sharp tip at the dragon of wind. "The magic implanted into it will make you go into a hundred year sleep if pierced through the heart. Hopefully, you're immortal, or that sleep will be a lot longer." Mona added the last part with a light chuckle.

"What's the Wu called?" Omi asked.

"It's not a Wu. Don't insult my work like that." Mona sat the flat end of the stick against the ground, having it stand next to her. "It's something that I created to keep certain people away from my home." The woman looked at Chase.

"You got lucky." Chase huffed.

"I hope that taught you to not barge into people's homes." Mona gave Chase a playful look.

"Wait, you..." Jack gestured at Mona and then at Chase.

"Yep. Dumbass over here broke into my home and met the end of my stick and this one too." Mona wiggled the weapon in her hand, smirking and chuckling. "This one gets it." She said after hearing a snort from Raimundo.

"I was young and careless." Chase protested.

"You were four-hundred years old." Mona clicked her tongue

"Not to interrupt this story or anything, but why are we here?" Kimiko asked. Mona perked up at the question, seeming as if to have forgotten the monks were there for a moment.

"Chase and, what's your name, I don't believe I asked."

"Jack."

"Last name?"

"Um..."

"Spicer." Chase answered for the young man.

"A Spicer?" Mona sang, ignoring how Chase had to say Jack's last name.

"You know my family?" Jack asked.

"Their fortune wouldn't be without my help. Your ancestors were not as smart as the current generation. I can practically smell the intelligence off of you. Again, great choice for a mate, he's definitely a keeper since he's one of us."

"Why are we here!?" Kimiko snapped. Mona looked at the young woman and tilted her head.

"Fiesty. Have fun with that one." Mona said as she handed Raimundo the stick. She continued speaking before either monk could start. "The reason you're here is because while the magic can work on Chase and Jack, they're unable to use it. The Lao Mang Lone Soup in their blood prevents them from using my magic. Not sure why it's like that, I need to do some tests but _someone_ refuses to let me." Mona gave Chase a pointed look.

"I don't trust you." Chase stated.

"I'm not going to knock you out...again."

"I'm not risking it."

"You're no fun." Mona pouted and sat down at the table.

"So I've been told, now let's go." Chase stood, sighing when he saw Mona crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Mona."

"No."

"We can't get there without you."

"What a shame."

"You're a child."

"So I've been told."

"Mona. Now."

"Want to try again?"

"Please?"

"Wh, not quite right."

"Fine. I might consider letting you run some tests on me if you get us into Jezebel's home."

"Good enough!" Mona clapped her hands and hopped to her feet. "Let's go!" She clapped again and everyone suddenly found themselves outside. "Where's your ride?" Mona asked while the monks looked around in confusion.

"Um...here." Dojo peeked out of under Clay's hat.

"Well, would you look at this scaley-ass mother-fucker?" Mona scoffed while Dojo hid his head under his hands. "Here to try to fuck my pet again?"

"What!?" Jack asked with a laugh

"Sheba!" Mona called out.

"Oh no!" Dojo quickly went back under Clay's hat.

"Who's Sheba..." Omi's question was answered when a large python slithered out from between two boulders and went over to Mona, wrapping herself around Mona's leg and resting her head on the woman's shoulder.

"This is Sheba, she can change sizes too." Mona snapped her fingers and Sheba shrank to the same size as Dojo. "Still wanna mate with her."

"I'm good." Dojo's squeaked, voice muffled.

"What did you do to Dojo?" Clay asked.

"Wasn't me. Sheba decided to have a little snack and I was the one who saved your little friend." Mona corrected. "Stupid dragon."

"I was young and I made a mistake." Dojo said, peeking back out.

"You men always use youth as an excuse." Mona rolled her eyes as she scratched under Sheba's chin. "So, are we going or not?"

"I'm tempted to not allow you on my back." Dojo muttered as he fully came out from Clay's hat.

"The sooner we do this, the sooner you can go home." Chase said.

"If she's so magical and special, why do you need me?" Dojo continued his muttering as he grew.

"Flying takes a lot of magic and I need to save a good chunk of it to get into my sister's realm." Mona said.

"Realm!?"


End file.
